RWBY:flame's
by pvt church rvb
Summary: Drake(oc) finds himself at beacon academy, after finding his old friend Sun he begins to fit in until he meets a blond girl called Yang. all 8 members are here aswell so don't get worried oc/DrakexYang. JAUNEXPYRRHA AND BLAKEXSUN.
1. prologue

**This is a story of an oc character called drake who has never had any family or a relationship until he finds himself at beacon academy with a certain blond girl. **

**Lots of action and shipping, the story takes place after season 1 rubyxWeiss Blakexsun and Jaunexpyrrha and finnaly oc/drakexyang. **

**I'm still new to this so all reviews are welcome. Also I don't own any of the stuff I'm writing.**

"CRASH" the sound erupted trough the streets of vale as the two ships splashed into the sea, I had been sitting on a bench checking my weaponry over smiling as I placed my shotgun gauntlet on my left wrist and my revolver back in its holster on my right leg.

As I heard the sound I got up and started to run in the direction of the noise hoping to see some action.

As I jumped on top of the building I saw a ship flying away and a ginger haired man with a walking stick closing the hatch as it left, then I looked down to see a group of girls who looked the same age as me well one of them looked like she was fifteen instead of seventeen. She had black hair but with red mixed in and a red hood, but I turned my attention to the leaving ship as more people arrived and started to follow in its direction.

I took a cab to the nearest car rental place and rented a muscle car (a 1977 Chevy camaro) and started to drive in the direction I last say the ship going, hoping it hadn't changed direction, after two hours of driving I got my answer. I stopped in front of an abandoned air field with two huge hangers, I stepped out and walked over to the gates to find the lock had been burnt, no burnt isn't the right word it was more melted most likely dust crystals, I got in the car and drove on to the runway towards the hangers and there was the ship parked in front of one of the hangers, then three figures walked in to the hanger so I pulled up and got out cocking the hammer on my revolver and opening my gauntlet to active position.

I stood behind the hanger wall next to the open door looking in at the people inside, there was five, one Faunus in a white fang uniform, another a man with purple hair and a women standing next to him with light green hair, in front of both of them was a women with black hair and a red dress and then there was the guy from the ship the hole reason I was here.

"Roman Torchwick" I blurted out with out thinking first. The hole room of people looked at me standing in the door way, well iv already blown my cover so I might as well roll with it.

"do you have any idea how long iv been looking for you" really I should have said something a little more insulting but whatever.

"oh and why is that kid" Roman replied walking past the others in the room facing me.

"don't act like you don't know me Roman" my voice loud and fiery

"ok drake fine ill stop the act" as he says it he lifts up his cane and aims it at me.

"oh no what are you gunna do Roman beat me to death with your pimp cane"

"oh my dear drake its been upgraded since we last met" Roman was slowly walking towards me with obvious confidence.

"and hows that" I asked more curious than angry

"its also a gun" as Roman said it he fired and hit the ground at my feat sending me flying and landing in front of my car my, I got back up and aimed my revolver with my right hand and held my gauntlet up on my left hand then aimed them both at Romans head as I shot the black haired women with the red dress made a fire shield around Roman and my rounds melted before they made contact.

"oh well that's not fair" I said to the women

"nether is life kid" she said as she sent a fire blast right at me, I jumped out the way and landed on my back and looked at my car, it was currently burning and upside down.

"god dammit that was a rental" I shouted before unleashing a barrage of attacks from my revolver and gauntlet, even thought she blocked all my attacks I was able to advance so I was now with in the range for hand to hand weapons so I changed my revolver in to my sword and lunged at her but not before Roman could block the attack with his cane, I punched him with my left hand and sent him flying across the runway, but the women had waited for Roman to fail and sent another fire blast, this one hit me in the chest and sent me flying back on the grass that was in the middle of the runway.

My body stung and as I got up I saw my yellow aura flash over my body and knew Roman had some strong friends I turned my sword back to revolver form and shot off the five shots it had left as I backed away towards some containers.

"come on out drake we just want to talk" shouted Roman the anger poring out of his mouth

"who is this kid anyway" asked the women

"I don't really know, I first saw him two years ago and he said he had a debt to pay but I managed to get away and now every so often he will show up to rain on my parade"

"does he have any friends of allies" she asked

"only one I know of and I saw him literally and hour ago fighting with some kids from beacon acad-" he was interrupted by fist hitting the side of his face sending him to the floor five meters away, the women tried to block my attack but I manèged to hit her with my left hand using my gauntlet for extra power she fell to the ground but as she did I saw some circles appear on the ground, then I was pushed backwards by an un-seen force I looked up to see the circles explode and a women with blond hair start to attack my enemy's I saw them run back to the ship and take off but my chest burnt and I could feel myself slipping in to unconsciousness as the women walked over and another ship flew over head.

**The next day.**

I woke up in a bed in a white room with a chair and table in the middle with a mirror and a door next to it, I had been in an interrogation room before but this was different I couldn't put my finger on it but I could feel it, I looked down and I was wearing my dark blue jeans and shoes but my top half was bare my muscles bulged with pain as I sat up, the burn mark on my chest was very prominent and I knew it was a scare in the making, I saw my white long sleeve top hanging on the corner of the bed and my leather necklace with the ring on it on top, I slowly walked over to it and put the necklace around my neck before putting on my top and pushing the sleeves up.

At that moment the door opened and the women from the airfield walked in holding a scroll with video footage of the night before.

"do you know how much trouble you are in" she started looking at me with a slight grumble like she had done this a million times.

"what did I do" I asked confused still wandering where I was

"you put your self and other in great danger" she stated again with the same grumble

"hey don't you recognise who that is, its Roman Torchwick iv been chasing that guy for two years" I said angry

"if I had it my way you wouldn't even be here but I have someone here who wants to talk to you" she grumbled again and steeped to the side to show a man with a walking stick and a coffee mug, the man walked in and sat at the table then looked at the other chair, I walked over and sat down to face the man who I recognised as professor ozpin the headmaster of the beacon academy.

"drake smith, six foot fore, muscular build, seventeen years of age, parents deceased, only friend is a Faunus by the name of sun Wukong who until very recently wandering the streets of vale" the man stopped and looked me in the eye.

"why are you after Roman Torchwick" he asked

"he killed my parents while escaping from a dust shop robbery two years ago" I said, my voice low

"I see, well I'm here to offer you a way to let out your anger with out hunting down a dangerous criminal" said ozpin

"Roman? Please he is easy, that friend of his isn't so easy" I put my hand on my chest for a few moments before placing my hand back on the table.

"do you know who I am" asked the prof

"your professor ozpin your the head master of the beacon academy" I said smiling

"I'm going to give you a choice...you can either come to my school or we can let the police handle the matter but it would be a shame for someone with your talents to be locked up" ozpin looked at me waiting for an answer

"ok, but I'm gunna need my weaponry back" I said smiling.

"you weapons will be returned to you when you arrive at my school"

"ok lets get going then" I say as I get up wincing and walk towards the door "oh and one other thing, what did you mean until recently sun was walking the streets of vale"

**hey guys I hope you enjoyed the prologue please tell me if there is anything I should change or improve, all reviews are welcome as long as they help. **


	2. Chapter 1 old friends and new teams

**Two days later on my way to a beacon academy meeting room.**

I was walking through the corridors to a meeting room to talk about where I was going to sleep and find a team, as I pulled my rucksack up my back I started to pay attention to people walking by me, some were wearing a uniform and some were in casual cloths but they all looked happy which was a good sign, I walked up to the meeting room and knocked, within moments I heard ozpins voice "enter".

The room was big with a large table in the centre and a wooden floor ozpin was sitting at the head of the table taking a sip of his coffee,

"What do you think of my school" he asked

"It's nice I mean everyone looks happy" I stated taking my rucksack off and dropping it on the floor.

"In this academy we have teams and normally those teams consist of four people but with the recent addition of mister Wukong I need another person on the opposing team" ozpin was interrupted by a knock on the door and he simply replied with "enter"

"You wanted to see me professor" said the blond monkey

"Sun" I said looking at him with surprise

"Drake" was his only reply before running over and pulling me in to a bone breaking hug but when he saw I was wincing he let go.

"What's wrong" he asked, I simply lifted up my top to show him my injury.

"You should some bandages for that" sun said before ozpin started to talk again

"Well maybe his new team should give him a hand" ozpin smiled.

"Wait your gunna stay and learn for once" sun smiled before nudging me

"Yeah sun I am, so prof what team am I in" I asked

"Team Juniper" he stated "now get going",

With that sun picked up my rucksack and walked out with me following, the halls seemed friendlier now I had met up with sun and he looked happy here which was a change from hiding in buildings and boats.

"So what happened to your chest" sun asked

"I caught up with Roman" I replied with a slight grumble as I put my hand on my chest.

"Did he do that to you?"

"No, no I have one of his friends to thank for this"

"So what are my new team mates like" I asked slightly worried about what he was going to say.

"There nice well one of them is a bit off but she grows on you"

"Ok then, what are your team mates like" I asked

"They really nice apart from the snow queen"

"Snow queen?" repeating the word for an explanation putting my hand on my still hurting chest.

"you'll see, besides we should get your chest looked at first" he replied as we turned the corner to a hall way with only two doors in it that were parallel to each other.

"your team is on the left" he said as he walked towards the door, he knocked on the door and it was answered by a ginger haired girl, she was smiling so wide I thought her face would break but her attention was on sun so she didn't notice me.

"hey Nora can we come in" sun asked

"we?" asked Nora

"yeah me and my friend" sun pointed to me standing a few feet away from him

"umm ok sure" she walked in to the room followed by sun and myself.

I was worried about this I felt like my stomach was inside out, what was wrong with me I had never felt this before, maybe it was because I was starting to like this place and didn't want to screw it up. I walked through the door to see three people in the room one was the girl Nora she was sitting very close to a man with black hair with purple tips to it and finally a very beautiful women with red hair up in a pony tail and a casual top and trousers.

"hey guys this is drake" sun pointed at me smiling

"hi" I said wincing as I lifted my hand

"what's wrong" asked the red head

"it's his chest, ozpin said you guys should take a look at it" sun smiled knowing I was uncomfortable.

"ok well lets take a look" said the red head

I walked over to her bed and lied down taking off my top as I did, the red head looked at my burnt and walked over to her bag to get something.

"normally I get to know someone's name before I lay on there bed" I chuckled trying to make conversation.

She turned and smiled "pyrrha" "that's Ren and Nora" she pointed to the others sitting on there beds.

"hi guys" I said in there direction

at that moment pyrrha put some cream on my chest, I winced at the sudden bolt of pain.

"sorry" she said rubbing it in.

"it fine" I said still wincing

pyrrha then picked up some bandages and wrapped them around me.

"wait a minuet there should be one more right, ozpin said the teams were in fours" I asked

"yes you are correct our leader Jaune went to get some food from the cafeteria" replied pyrrha

at that moment sun lent next to me and whispered my ear "pyrrha has a major crush on him so I would get your hopes up".

I grunted as pyrrha finished and smiled at me.

"all done, so what are you doing here at beacon"

I sat up feeling less pain that before. "iv just started here today" I said waiting for sun to say something to help.

"have you been to your room yet" Ren asked seeing my rucksack on the floor

"yeah I have...but I don't see an extra bed" I grinned at the other in the room before pointing at a couch in the corner before walking over to it and sitting down. "yeah this will do"

the room fell silent until sun spoke.

"oh yeah did I forget to mention drake is the newest member of team juniper" sun sat next to Nora and Ren smiling.

Before I could do anything Nora jumped up and landed on me smiling and shouting. "yeah a new team member were gunna have so much fun". I looked past her to Ren with a surprised look. "don't worry she does it all the time, you get used to it" Ren remarked.

I got up and walked over to pick up my top from pyrrha's bed then placed it on my couch. I then turned to sun.

"want to introduce me to your team mates" I asked

"sure" sun said as he left the room

"ill leave you guys to think" I said smiling as I left the room.


	3. Chapter 2 team RWBY

**Time to meat team RWBY.**

I stepped out in to the hall my chest wrapped and not hurting as much as it did before, I turned to look at sun and grabbed his arm before he walked to open his teams room.

"ok what are they like" I asked

"ok well there's ruby, Weiss, Yang and" I looked at him as he almost got taller as he through of her name "Blake"

I smiled "what are they like" I asked now trying to find out more about sun's favourite.

"Well ruby is young and silly but has a serious side to her as well, Weiss is the ice queen I spoke of earlier she is harsh and a little rude at first but she has been less annoying when she is around Ruby recently next is Yang you'll like her she is the easy going party going girl who is also the queen of teasing and puns and lastly" the same motion as before occurred "Blake she is quite most of the time and is very into books and she like to got to the library after dark and listen to cool music, her favourite is from shadows and–" I stopped him before he continued.

"ok I think I get the picture" I said grinning from ear to ear

"what?" he asked

"iv never seen you so interested in a girl before" chuckled

"what. No no no no no no no, were just friend's besides she isn't even a faunus" she stated but I could see he was lying when he blushed.

"ok then, I'm ready to meet Yang and knock her off her throne" I chuckled

sun walked over to the door and opened the door with his scroll. The door slid open to relieve the four girls in an instant I figured out which one was Blake because even thou she wore a bow it was very obvious to me then again I had spent most of my life with sun. Blake sitting on her bed reading a book but looked up and smiled at sun when he walked in, the youngest who I presumed was Ruby sat on her bunk looking through text books with a coffee mug next to her, under her bunk bed was a girl with white hair and a white dress on, she was combing it like she was a princess no doubt this was Weiss, then in the middle of the room in the middle of there bunk beds was a beautiful women with long blond borderline yellow hair she was doing push ups in the middle of the room, she was obviously strong she wore an orange tank top and brown short shorts and I couldn't help but stare for a moment before returning my view to sun.

"hey guys I wanted to introduce you to someone, actually you could say he is the oldest friend iv ever had" sun stood for a moment as the four girls looked at me

I stood there now realising it may have not been a good idea to walk in to the girls room with my top off but most of my chest was cover by my bandages. Yang stopped doing her press ups and looked at me for a few moments unlike the other girls she looked strait at my chest and at the bandages around it.

I grinned for a few moments "sun's right I have known him for a long time and because of this I know when he is lying so" I walk over to Blake and before she could do anything I scratched behind her bow and to no surprise she began to purr before she pulled my hand away. She had a look of surprise and slight irritation. Yang looked at me with a grin, she must have know what was about to happen.

Sun went very pain as I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my scroll.

"this is a recording of our conversation before we walked in" before I could hit the play button sun was on me pinning me to the ground but I was expecting the move and as I fell I through my scroll on to Yang's lap, she instinctively hit the play button

"ok what are they like...ok well there's ruby, Weiss, Yang and...Blake, what are they like" I turned to look a sun's face as he heard they recent conversation, Yang just smiled as she listened much like Ruby and Weiss, Blake on the other hand was blushing and hiding behind her book.

"Well ruby is young and silly but has a serious side to her as well, Weiss is the ice queen I spoke of earlier she is harsh and a little rude at first but she has been less annoying when she is around Ruby recently next is Yang you'll like her she is the easy going party going girl who is also the queen of teasing and puns and lastly" the same motion as before occurred "Blake she is quite most of the time and is very into books and she like to got to the library after dark and listen to cool music, her favourite is from shadows and–" "ok I think I get the picture" then a long pause and Yang was almost cringed up already.

"what"

"iv never seen you so interested in a girl before" the words made sun's and Blake's faces go even more red.

"what. No no no no no no no, were just friend's besides she isn't even a faunus" the words cut through the air like sharpened blades, Blake froze for a few moments before I quickly scratched behind her ear again and when she purred this time Yang and I laughed and as soon as Ruby and Weiss realised why they burst in to laughter as well much to Sun and Blake's dismay.

Yang tossed me back my scroll still giggling before she stood up and whispered something to Ruby and Weiss then stood up in front of Blake and sun.

"well I guess we will give you two some alone time" as she said it Ruby and Weiss ran for the door and I did the same leaving Sun and Blake in the room. Before Yang had a chance I locked the door behind us smiling.

"how long do you think until we start to head purring" chuckled Yang

I held up my open hand and slowly curled up my fingers from five to one and on one we heard Blake purr.

Ruby said something to Yang that sounded like "where has he been all your life" so I chuckled before walking back in to my teams room and relayed the hole thing to them including a surprised Jaune. On the account pyrrha had only just told him they had a new member and the fact I didn't have my top on didn't help.


	4. Chapter 3 showers

**The next morning.**

I opened my eyes and started at the clock, it read 6:30 am, I sat up on the couch, it was comfortable but it wasn't as good as a bed, I had slept with out a top on but my bandages still remained and a pair of jeans, I removed the blanket from my waist and stood up looking at my team mates in their beds, they were in a row but Nora's bed seemed to be closer to Ren's, I looked over to see that Pyrrha was lying as close to Jaune's bed as possible but still being on her own bed, I smiled for a moment before walking in to the bathroom thinking about my injury.

_**How did this happen, fire hell any temperature doesn't affect me because of my type of aura, the only time I have ever been burnt was when some one used her aura and that was when she was touching me, but there is no way Romans friend had that much aura not to mention that calibre of strength...or could she.**_

I was sucked out of my thoughts as a shot of pain burst out of my chest, I walked over to the sink and started to shave, gently moving the razor over my skin. "shit" I grumbled as a cut appeared on my cheek and blood started to seep out, I quickly finished and ripped a piece of toilet paper then put it on the cut before turning to look at the shower, was it a good idea to take of my bandages to feel the warm water running down my back, I winced before walking over to the door and closing it and turning on the shower.

I slowly took off my clothes then my bandages, what ever that cream was it had worked to an extent, the burn was much less red but was still prominent, I stepped in to the water feeling a shot of pain when it hit my chest but after a few moments it stopped, I turned around and turned the temperature to full only feeling a slight change even thou to anyone else it would have burnt them badly, I lent down and picked up some shampoo and began to wash, I started to hum but it soon turned in to singing but since no one was awake I wasn't worried about being over heard.

"come at me  
and you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
you think that  
you'll break me  
you're gonna find in time  
you're standing too close to a flame that's burning  
hotter than the sun in the middle of July  
sending out your army but you still cant win  
listen up silly boy cuz I'm gonna tell you why

I burn  
can't hold me now  
you got nothing that can stop me  
I burn  
swing all you want  
like a fever I will take you down"

I had always had a special place for that song in my heart, it reminded me of my self in a way, plus the name kinda made sense, I burn, good name for a song.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my wait and reapplying my bandages, I picked up my clothes and walked up to the door but as I opened it I was face to face with Ren, he had a smirk which was according to Pyrrha rare for him.

"I recorded you singing so if you try to pull a prank on me like you did Sun and Blake, I might accidentally press play in a crowded place, maybe in front of a microphone" he looked at me for few moment before seeing it wasn't affecting me to much "you know yang across the corridor likes that song, I'm sure she would love to hear it".

"ok fine" I instantly replied trying not to sound to pleading at the sound of Yang's name.

"that's what I though" was all he said as he walked back to his bed.

I guess that's how he is so relaxed, he has probably got some embarrassing info on everyone, I walked over to my rucksack and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a white top the same as my black on, I looked at the clock again to see the time was, 7:10, had I really spent forty minuets in there, I looked back to see my team mates asleep apart from Ren, I went back to my couch and closed my eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

_**Damnit **_I though getting up to open the door, I quickly looked to see my team mates still asleep and opened the door to see a tired looking Ruby, Weiss and Yang, the last made me smile a bit remembering the day before.

"hey drake" Ruby muttered till half asleep

"umm hey guys, what's wrong" I asked looking at the tired trio.

"cant sleep, Blake and sun, same bed" yang grumbled obviously grumpy, she must not be a morning person.

"oh" I moved out the way letting them in. "feel free to fall asleep in here" no ones awake yet, I smiled but knew inside this was my fault since I got sun and Blake together but I guess I would have happened anyway.

"thanks" was the only reply

I hand my blanket and pillow to Ruby who instantly fell to the floor wrapping the blanket around her and putting her head on the pillow falling asleep in seconds, I took out my coat from my rucksack and passed to to yang, she simply made it into a ball and rested it on the back of her head as she jumped on my couch closing her eyes, not falling asleep but I though I was not a good idea to talk to her, I looked to Weiss to see she was looking at the bathroom.

"is there a clean towel in there" she asked

"yes" I replied

"good, I need a shower" she said before walking in and shutting it with a lout bang making everyone jump awake.

"what the hell" exclaimed Jaune as he fell out of bed in his blue pyjamas.

Of course Pyrrha was at his side smiling at him before holding out her hand helping him up, before looking at the two extra people in the room, pyrrha looked at me for an explanation when she saw yang on my couch.

"they couldn't sleep because of Blake and Sun so they came in here" I stated.

"what do you mean because of Bla–...oh" she looked at Ruby on the floor and sighed. Fine just don't make any more noise.

"oh it wasn't them, it was Weiss, she went to take a sho–" I trailed of in though

"umm drake" Jaune inquired

"oh crap" I stated just before.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow fuck" from the bathroom.

"she went to take a shower" I muttered realising I didn't turn the temperature down when I left.

No sooner had we heard the noise did the door open with a very angry Weiss looking out at us.

"who last used the shower" she spat full of rage.

Ren pointed at me "umm" I stuttered.

"come on Weiss it cant be that bad" yang muttered her face now covered by my coat trying to blank out the noise.

"it was on full" she shouted at the blond brawler. "how did you even shower like that, the only other person I have seen that could do that is Yang, but at least she thought to turn the temperature down before she left the room" she shouted now looking at me.

"come on Weiss it was an honest mistake" Jaune said obviously not liking she was shouting at one of his team even if I was new.

This made me like Jaune, even thou he didn't know me he tried to help, not may people now a days will do that.

"but it was on full, how come your skin is still attached to your skin" she shouted again.

Enough was enough. "ok maybe a little quieter Weiss, I'm pretty sure Ruby and Yang arnt the only one's that want to sleep in the school" I said a slight smile on my face. I looked at Ruby and Yang who both returned my smiles.

"ugh enough" she spat as she walked out and back to team RWBY's room.

"well that was a thing" I said before leaning against the wall sliding down tired of all the shouting my years ringing.

I heard a face palm from Ren in the corner, I saw Yang get up and walk in to the bathroom, I though about what Weiss had said, **the only other person I have seen that could do that is Yang, **Yang walked back out and looked at me for a few seconds before walking over and poking my shoulder a few times.

"you were the last to use the shower" she asked

"yes" I replied wondering here this was going.

I looked over at Ren who was smiling, I sent him a stare that said **don't you dare, **it didn't stop him.

"if you want proof iv got some" Ren smirked at me annoyed that Weiss had woken him up.

"ok let me see" Yang said walking over to him.

Ren hit play and the hole room was instantly quiet before a fit of giggles and laughter filled the room all pointed in my direction, apart from Yang who simply looked at me and smiled before looking at Ren.

"and you recorded this when drake was in the shower earlier yes" she was startlingly serious.

"yes" Ren replied annoyed that the person he most wanted to laugh didn't.

I looked at him with a look of pure evil that said **YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS, **he swallowed and went back to bed, Yang looked at Pyrrha.

"when do we next have combat training"

"Monday" she replied

it was Saturday and Yang didn't look impressed with the answer.

"ok everyone up were gunna do some combat training now, come on every one up NOW, get dressed and get your asses down to the training room" she said loudly.

"HELL NO" the group said in reply, I simply sat on the ground listening to them.

"why" asked Ruby,

Yang walked up to her on the floor and whispered something in her ear, I couldn't hear this time, but it made Ruby stand and repeated the order to the group before walking out to there room to get changed and ready.

"what the hell was that" asked Jaune

"I don't know, Jaune, but I guess were doing combat training" replied Pyrrha. __ __


	5. Chapter 4 training flames

**8:00 am, the training room**

**Drake POV**

we filtered in behind Yang, Blake and Sun had gotten out of bed and joined us but had know idea why they were doing training, before we left a box had appeared in front of my teams room with my name on it, inside was my weaponry and holster, I walked in looking at the room, it was huge with three training floors the one in the centre much bigger then the rest.

Yang simply stopped and pointed to Jaune and Pyrrha then to the area on the left, pointing to Ruby and Nora and the area to the right and finally everyone else to the stands to wait there turns, she then grabbed me by the arm and pushed me towards the large arena, as I stepped in I saw yang run to the other side, something was wrong she was way to excited or angry I could tell with her.

**Blake POV**

"does something seem wrong with Yang" I asked slightly worried about how energetic she was.

"no why" Sun replied holding her hand

"she just seems a bit excited about fighting Drake"

"yeah maybe, we should probably keep an eye on there fight" he smiled at me and squeezed my hand almost saying not to worry.

**Drake POV**

Yang stood on the other side of the arena staring at me I looked at her wrists to see she had almost the same gauntlets I had except mine is black with red pin striping ware as Yang's was yellow with black pin striping. I opened up my gauntlet on my left wrist smiling as it clicked to the active position, I saw Yang look at it for a few seconds before looking at me again, my ring now out of my top. I pulled out my revolver and cocked the hammer before taking up a defensive position and Yang taking an attack position.

Then the bell rang and Yang propelled forward using her gauntlets as a boost, I rolled to the side and stood up to face her, she swung with her right fist at my face but I was quick and moved my right arm to knock it off target before sending a punch from my left fist to her shoulder not wanting to hit her in the face, I holstered my revolver realising this was gunna be a hand to hand fight to close even for my sword, I looked back up to receive a punch to the side of my face sending me across the arena, **ok I guess ill play by her rules, **I ran at her seeing she was reading a right hook I slid under it on my knees and stood behind her hunching her as she turned to the forehead with my right fist then following up with an upper cut with my left sending her up in the air but to my dismay she shot back down using her gauntlets, she landed on my shoulders but to her surprise I didn't fall and instead shot up with my gauntlet hitting her in between her legs sending her straight up again, this time I ran to the other side of the arena pulling out my revolver and pointing it at her as she landed, her face was that of slight arousal but I shook it off before she started shooting with her gauntlets in rapid succession, I dodge while returning fire with my gauntlet and revolver.

**Blake POV**

"my god" she stuttered seeing us fight

"does Yang normally fight like this" Sun asked, while he had been there for four days he hadn't seen Yang fight to much.

"well she is very much the brawler of our team but she isn't normally this violent, its almost like she is trying to make him angry" Blake had a look of concern on her face.

"well if she does she wont be happy when she sees what happens when he gets angry" Sun smiled at the though.

"why, what happens" she asked more curious then concerned now.

**Ren POV**

_**shit shit shit shit, I might have bitten off more then I can chew if he can hold his own against Yang then what hope did he have if he came after me, no stop thinking like that I'm sure I could beat him.**_

"umm Ren, you ok" asked Weiss, less angry now

"yes I'm fine, I'm just watching Drake and Yang fight"

"as much and I dislike him, he seems to be able to handle himself" Weiss replied

"wait did he just shoot up Yang's shorts" Weiss said a bit surprised

"I think so, but she was on his shoulders" I commented.

"I have an idea" Ren said walking down towards the arenas speakers.

**Drake POV**

I pulled the trigger **click, oh shit CLICK CLICK CLICK, **I looked up to see Yang jumping at me now I was out of ammo in my revolver.

"some of a–" I was cut short.

Yang's feet hitting my chest where my burn was which sent a bolt of pain through my body, I was close to loosing it with her, this was supposed to be practice, I got back up and kicked her in the stomach sending her over to the other side of the arena again, then I heard it, the song coming through the speakers around the ring.

"come at me  
and you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
you think that  
you'll break me  
you're gonna find in time  
you're standing too close to a flame that's burning  
hotter than the sun in the middle of July  
sending out your army but you still cant win  
listen up silly boy cuz I'm gonna tell you why

I burn  
can't hold me now  
you got nothing that can stop me  
I burn  
swing all you want  
like a fever I will take you down"

even thou it was the real song it pushed me over the edge, I for got the defensive side of things and charged Yang, she saw me coming and lifted up her left gauntlet as I charged I lifted up my own... they collided sending a huge shock wave that flung us both back to the ends of the arena.

I realized that all was quiet the other fights stopped even the music, I looked at the stands and the other arenas to see every one looking at us, I felt my hair burning bright orange, my eyes turning the darkest shade of red, I looked at Yang pure Rage searing inside me, it was like looking in a mirror I saw Yang's long Yellow hair set ablaze her eyes shining red, but that wasn't possible, I looked at her then lifted my arm in front of me slowly walking forwards towards her, she did the same, we started to circle our hair burning hotter and hotter, then it started, we lunged at each other out fists blocking punches then sending some of there own but none ever made contact, we stayed like this for five minuets our hair and eyes still ablaze.

**Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg.**

The bell, as the bell sounded we both sent a punch that hit both of us at the same time, both punches landing on the side of our faces, we both were sent to the floor, we both jumped up and looked at each other through our red eyes our faces only inch's away, then suddenly she wrapped her arms around me her lips touching mine, at first I pulled back but her arms were locked, but then the kiss intensified and I felt her tong enter my mouth so I did the same putting my arms around her, the adrenalin pumping as our hair made one last huge inferno before going out at the same time.

**The stands watching Drake and Yang's fight.**

**Pyrrha POV.**

Both Jaune and myself stopped as the fire ball flew over our heads, I turned around to see Yang's air on fire, nothing out of the ordinary there, then I looked over to Drake to see his hair was on fire to, but wasn't possible it was impossible for two people to have the same aura at the same time in the same life span of each other, that was just how the world worked, normally if someone has an aura like fire no one else can have it the same time as someone else, no two people can have the same aura while the other is alive.

I looked to Jaune and ran to the stands to watch what was happening, as I got there I saw Nora and Ruby had also gone to the stands,

"are you guys seeing this" exclaimed Blake. "how is this even possible"

"I don't know, but I guess it is" Ren replied "unless one of them kills the other in this fight"

both Ruby and Sun looked at Ren with slight irritation

"sorry" he replied

"do you guys see that" Weiss said pointing at the viewing platform over looking the arenas, two figures one a women one a man.

"never mind that look" Sun pointed at us as we began to kiss.

"are they... they are, gross gross gross" Exclaimed Ruby as she stood behind Blake and Sun. "make it stop"

"did you see them fighting, I'm not going down there" Sun replied

**Drake POV.**

We both pulled our moths apart for air, we stared in to each others eyes now they had gone back to there normal colours, her purple to my Gray.

"well that was unexpected" warm air leaving my mouth as I spoke.

"but totally justified" was Yang's only reply as out mouths reconnected.

Then a loud voice boomed over the speakers.

"I THINK WE HAVE SEEN ENOUGH MISS LONG, MR SMITH".

We both jumped letting go and looking around seeing the viewing box, then looking around the top part of the arena realising there was a second floor that was filled with students, how long had they been there.

**Pyrrha POV**

"after around three minuets" smiled Nora

"well why didn't you tell us" Sun grunted

"you didn't ask" was her reply.

"how did they know we were here" Jaune asked.

"probably the noise" Mumbled Blake.

"well yeah but why did they all come to watch" Ruby asked.

I pulled out my scroll and looked at messages to see one from professor ozpin. It read.

_**All students to the training room if you wish to see an interesting battle that you could learn much from.**_

"professor ozpin, he sent out a message to all the students telling them to come and watch" I passed my scroll around.

**Drake POV**

I stood looking at ever one as they looked back, I turned to see Yang's hair starting to spark much like mine.

"urrrrr" I mumbled realising what they had all just seen, great my first full day there has started off with a large percentage of the school seeing me snog one of the hottest girls in school.

I looked at Yang again who was blushing slightly but not enough for anyone else to see, then the voice which I had now recognised as ozpin spoke again,

"STUDENTS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WATCHING FOR THE LAST TEN MINUETS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TWO PEOPLE WITH THE SAME AURA FIGTH, YOU SHOULD FEEL PRIVLAGED AS THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN RECORDED HISTORY THAT THIS HAS OCCURED" there Is a long pause as the students above spoke amongst themselves. "IF THE BELL HAD NOT GONE AND IF THEY HAD NOT KISSED" he clears his throat "THEY WOULD STILL BE FIGHING UNABLE TO BEAT EACH OTHER, NOW THEN YOU MAY RETURN TO WHAT YOU WE DOING"

I looked to Yang who instantly started to walk back to the stands, I quickly followed suit.


	6. Chapter 5 the smoke that followed

**TEAM RWBY'S ROOM.**

**Blake POV**

"so was that why you made us do training on a Saturday" my question directed toward Yang

"umm yeah kinda, when I realised Drake's aura manifestation was fire, I had to be sure" Yang still a bit taken back by the hole thing

"so that's why he could take a shower with the temperature on full" Weiss commented

"yeah, I guess like me temperature doesn't affect him" yang stated.

"soooo, that kiss" I began

Yang sent me a death look and stopped me in my tracks not wanting to face the blond brawler in the arena next, Ruby didn't catch her stare.

"why did you kiss him" Ruby inquired

"I don't know sis, maybe because of the adrenalin or the fact he was on fire like me, what ever it was is was pretty spec–" Yang cut herself off and looked out the window not looking at her team mates.

"why didn't you just ask me" Sun enquired hanging upside down from the sealing. "you knew I had known him for ages, you could have just asked me"

"maybe she just wanted to feel his warmth" I commented smirking.

"shut up Blake".

Yang stood up and walked over to the door and walked out.

**Team juniper's room.**

**Drake POV**

I was laying on my couch receiving stares from my team mates, Ren and Nora were sitting on there beds, and Jaune looked at me like I wasn't there, Pyrrha was reapplying my bandages after the fight.

"how did... what are...did you" Jaune tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

Pyrrha smiled at her crushes words. "how did you do that" Pyrrha asked

"I... iv always done it when I get angry fighting, its just my manifestation of aura" I replied

"but" Pyrrha trailed off

"look I don't know what is going on, all I know is me and Yang have the same aura, even if it is impossible, I know just as much as you guys" my voice slightly irritated.

" sorry" she replied.

"about that kiss" Ren started.

I looked at him again and he swallowed before shutting his mouth, Nora didn't see my stare.

"why did you kiss Yang" Nora inquired.

"I don't know, maybe it was the adrenalin or the fact we were both on fire, what ever it was it was spec–...it was Yang who pulled me in to it" I replied, trying to change the subject.

"you didn't seem to object" Pyrrha commented finishing my new bandages.

"what ever" I commented and walked to the door putting a button up shirt on but not doing any of them up, before opening it and stepping out, looking in to the eyes of a distressed Yang.

**Professor Ozpin's office.**

**Ozpin's POV **

"is that why you wanted to bring him to this school" Goodwitch asked standing sitting in front of me.

My office was only slightly bigger than the students rooms, it had a large window looking out towards the city of vale and the emerald forest, I was sitting at my desk looking at my concerned college.

"I had no idea" I replied simply deep in thought.

"then why were you in the observation room, and why did you message the students to come and watch"

"I was resting for a few moments, before I returned to my office, then I herd the door to the training room open and saw teams RWBY and JUNIPER, so after watching them fight I told the students to come and watch, so they could learn some new skills, I was as surprised as anyone else when Drake's hair burst in to flames"

"resting?" she enquired

_**out of everything I just said she picked up on the only lie, damn it she is good.**_

"yes resting" I replied keeping my poker face.

"and you had no idea that me have a new development that could change the very understanding of our world, in out school, right now" she asked.

"yes"

"we should notify the council and tell them what is happening" she stated.

"no, they would take Miss Long and Mr Smith and they would never be seen again, I don't need to remind you that they have just jumped to the rank of best fighters in the school" I told her seeing a sign of slight annoyance.

"apart from you Glinda" she smiled before leaving the room

_**that was a close one.**_

**Drake POV.**

"urr, hey Yang" I mumbled.

"hey" her stomach growling

"want to get something to eat" I asked trying to sound normal.

"sure"

we turned and started walking towards the cafeteria, I saw her take a glance at my chest and the fresh bandages through my open shirt, she was about to speak when she saw people were looking at us as we walked through the corridors, some of shock some disgust and more worryingly some of fear, then again we did have our weapons on us.

We stepped in to the cafeteria, it was quiet tooooooo quiet, we picket up trays and got some food then sat down facing Yang, I could feel the eyes of the other students boring in to the back of my head, why couldn't they just eat there damn food, I picked up my drink and took a sip trying to look normal.

Then a voice shot through the room. "are you gunna make you hair burn or not, we've never seen it up close"

I looked at Yang, we were both surprised at the request, I was about to speak but Yang beat me to it.

"sorry but it only happens when we're angry" she spoke with a surprisingly loud volume to her voice.

"awwwwww" was the persons only reaction, then the hole room burst in to life like there had never been any silence.

People were talking to each other, some about us and some about other stuff but most importantly it wasn't making us uncomfortable, I smiled at Yang who and started to eat her food.

"so umm did you always want to be a huntress" I asked trying to make conversation.

Yang looked at me for a moment surprised at my question before answering.

"it was kinda chosen for me, my parents always pushed me towards it even from a young age, Ruby only wanted to be a huntress because I used to tell her story's when she went to sleep about the creatures of Grimm and how huntresses and huntsmen stopped them" she paused taking a sip of her orange juice. "they never really pushed Ruby towards anything, they let her make her own way, I guess I wish they could have let me do the same"

"what about you" she smiled at me.

"my parents were conflicted about me, my dad wanted me to join him in the mechanics industry and my mum wanted me to to be a huntsmen, so I unwittingly was brought up learning how to do both" I paused to eat some bacon before continuing. "its not like I didn't like cars and bikes, in fact I loved working on them but I always say my life taking me towards the huntsmen route, so I guess it worked out in the end, I got to meet you didn't I" I smiled for a moment before suppressing a slight blush, I wasn't used to flirting or any other kind of interaction with women in this situation, normally it was ether fighting them or fighting with them, and nether involved much communication.

Yang smiled at my comment before talking "wait you can work on bikes".

"yeah why?"

"well iv got a bike and it isn't running so good recently, maybe you could give me a hand with it" I smiled before nodding in agreement.

"sure, it'll be fun"

I turned around to see Jaune, Pyrrha, Sun, Blake and Ruby enter, they quickly went to get food then sat at our table.

"what are you guys talking about" asked Ruby

"Drake is gunna help me fix bumblebee" replied Yang (bumblebee is the real name of Yang's bike)

"cool"

Blake sat down on my left and sun on my right.

"so have you two kissed again yet" Blake smirked, I think dating Sun has brought out a more fun side to her.

"very funny Blake" Yang replied.

"why, the both of you seemed very in to it at the time"

Yang and I both blushed slightly before.

"ow ow oowww. Please stop"

I looked over to see a tall and well built guy with brown hair, he was pulling the ears of a girl, the ears in question were huge bunny ears coming out the top of her head much like Blake's except Blake's were cat ears, I watched as the man pulled harder.

"look guys, the freak can feel pain, how interesting" the guy said to his laughing friends, as he pulled harder.

I was surprised to see no one was helping, even Blake and Sun sat still even thou they themselves were faunus, I looked at him again seeing the pain on her face, as much as I didn't want to draw attention to myself again I got up and slowly walked towards the man who I now believe to be Cardin Winchester, Jaune's description was very true to the real guy, Cardin had his back to me and so did his friends, I saw people look at me as I walked up to the group of men, my hair sparking as I heard another bout of pain leave the girls mouth.

I tapped Cardin on his shoulder, he slowly turned a grin on his face, but as he saw me it vanished, he started at me my eyes flashed red, he swallowed.

"urrr" was all he could muster

"since I don't know you ill give you one warning, leaver her alone" I point to the bunny eared girl "and anyone else who may not appreciate your actions towards them" I looked towards Jaune for a moment.

Cardin saw his friends smile as they saw how afraid he was, this quickly changed as Cardin's face changed to a more relaxed and easy going look.

"your giving me a warning" he laughed, causing my eyes to flash red again. "just because you tied with the yellow head, doesn't mean you can beat me" his smile growing.

"well as long as you stop, we wont need to find out will we" I smiled. And saw Cardin's smirk falter.

I put my hand out and the bunny eared girl she took it and stood up looking at me before I turned and started to walk back to my table the girl walking next to me, the room watching in awe.

"whatever, have fun freak, I'm sure you and your bitchy blond will have fun with her" Cardin's voice shocked the room.

I stopped and looked at the table, it was only three meters away, I looked at Yang, anger filled her face, I could feel my hair starting to burn and my eyes turned red, I realised the hole room was looking at me, I put my hand on the girls back and slowly pushed her towards the table, then turned around looking straight at Cardin, my eyes burning as much as my hair, and they were looking right at Cardin, _**it was bad enough he was harassing this girl but to make it worse he thinks he can insult me and my girlfr– my friend, no he is so gunna pay, and to be fair I did warn him.**_

I walked up to him close enough for me to punch him.

"what are you gunna do, your as threatening as match box" Cardin even thou his face didn't show it, he was confident.

"careful" I paused "you know what they saw about playing with fire"

I punched him in the face sending him sailing to the other side of the room and hitting the wall with a bone rattling thud the place I hit him burnting, I walked up to him and looked down.

"you could burn your self"

I walked back to my table sitting next to Yang and looked at the girl who had taken my seat, I reached out my hand.

"hi, I'm Drake"

she shook my hand trying to smile "velvet" was all she could manage, tears falling down her face. "tha– thank you"

"no need to thank me, what he was doing was horrible, I simply stopped him"

she smiled before wiping her eyes "I'm gunna go back to my room" and with out saying another word she stood and walked out of the room.

I looked over to ware Cardin had landed to see his friends taking him, I presume, to the nurse. I felt a warm hand hold mine under the table, I looked at Yang, she smiled and nodded before squeezing my hand and taking a sip of her drink.

"you did good, bud" Sun smiled in my direction, I smiled back

"well if he had any plan to start bulling Jaune again I think Drake just shattered them" Pyrrha smiled I saw her hand move under the table and guessed she had done the same as yang did to me.

"ill take a look at your bike tomorrow" I said in the direction of Yang.

She smiled and nodded, I looked out at the cafeteria, every one was now back to there usual day. _**I guess this is a normal thing at beacon.**_


	7. Chapter 6 fixing things out in the rain

**Hey guys/ iv changed my mind and I wont be doing white rose, partly because it wouldn't fit the story and I know it wouldn't happen in the show. **

**The next morning/Sunday.**

* * *

I opened my eyes my back hurting from spending another night on the couch, _**grow up drake, you'll get used to it eventually. **_I repeated my actions from the morning before, I shaved, took a shower and got dressed, fully this time. I picked up a pare of jeans and a cobalt shirt, I looked at my team mates all still sound asleep, I looked at the clock, 8:00 am, I guess they were sleeping in. I was about to leave for breakfast but I had an idea, I looked at Jaune he was on one side of the bed leaving the other side lots of room, I quickly walked out and knocked on the door to team RWBY's room, the door opened to a tired looking Weiss, I ran past her and grabbed Yang off her bed and on to the floor. I saw that Yang slept like I did with the covers only coming up to her wait, probably like me, I got hot real easy.

Yang looked up and me through half open eyes. "Drake, what are you doing"

I waited for her to fully waken before I explained. "I have an idea to mess with Jaune and Pyrrha"

Yang's face lit up "ok lay it on me" she replied

"come look" I replied as I walked back to my teams room.

I looked at Yang both of us tiptoeing in the room, I pointed to Pyrrha and pointed up then pointed next to Jaune on the side of his bed that was unoccupied, Yang smiled and we moved to Pyrrha's bed side wondering how we would move her with out waking her. Then Yang put her ear next to her mouth and listened.

"we should be able to lift her with out her waking, she seem to be a heavy sleeper" she whispered.

I walked over to Jaune's bed and lifted up the covers on the clear side then picked up Pyrrha's legs as Yang lifted her shoulders, we gently moved her over on to Jaune's bed and put the covers over her, we moved back grinning, then we saw Jaune move and though we were busted, but he didn't wake but he did get very cosy with Pyrrha after a few moments of sleep figiting they were now in the spooning positing, I looked at Yang trying to conceal my laughter, Yang was doing the same, We slowly stepped out the room and in to the corridor.

"ok well if you want we can go down to vale and check out your bike, we should probably leave before they wake up" I said smiling

"ok but what about breakfast" inquired Yang

"we can buy some while we're there"

"ok let me get dressed"

After a few minuets Yang reappeared and stepped out of the room, "ok lets go"

**20 min later, after taking a shuttle down to vale.**

We were walking through the streets towards a storage facility where Yang had been storing her bike, the city was still half asleep with only a handful of people on the street, we arrived at the storage place and soon found Yang's locker, she wheeled the bike out and tried to start it but noting.

"hmm, come on lets get this thing fixed" I walked over and started to push the bike by its handle bars.

"where are we going" asked Yang

"its a surprise"

After pushing the bike for ten minuets I stopped in front of two huge metal shutters, I passed the bike to Yang and put my hand in my pocket.

"we're here" I said pulling out a key and running inside, then opening one of the shutters letting Yang in.

"wow" she looked in to the large building seeing car ramps and tools as well as a pile of parts next to an old muscle car (1969 dodge charger).

"you like it" I asked as Yang put the bike on its stand.

"wait this is yours"

"yeah, it was my dad's but I inherited it two years ago" I replied smiling

"awesome, well not awesome, but its cool" she said looking at me.

I walked over to the tools bench and started, work on the bike, as I suspected it was the starter motor, I walked over and picked up a replacement part and started work replacing the part, as I worked Yang walked over to the muscle car, it was half built, the inside was amazingly clean, but the outside was rusty and had not engine or wheels, it was held up by one of the ramps.

I saw her staring at it and walked over "you like it?"

"yeah it looks like it could be really cool, why is only the inside fixed"

"this was my dads car, he was working on it but died before he could finish it"

"its a nice car" she smiled

"sorry about your parents" Yang hugged me for a moment before letting go and looking in to my eyes.

"they were good people" I smiled and turned to continue work on bumblebee.

After another ten minuets I stood up and pressed the started button and the engine burst in to life, but spluttering as it roared, Yang jumped at the sudden loud noise and hugged me.

"awesome, she's back on her feet"

"she's not well thou, it sounds like one of the spark plugs aren't working" I cut the engine and was about to start work again but Yang pulled me back.

"how about some breakfast huh" she smiled.

"sounds good".

We walked out and found a nice small diner, we walked in and sat at a table and ordering some food, I ordered beacon, eggs and beacon, Yang choose burger. I looked at the clock it was, 9:35 am.

"really, a burger" I asked smiling

"what, I have a fast metabolise" she smirked.

I grinned before looking out the window back at beacon. "I wonder what Jaune and pyrrha are doing right now"

"probably still sleeping hugging each other" Yang smiled at the thought of them waking up.

"yeah, I'm still surprised we pulled it off without a hitch"

"YOU ASSHOLES" I heard the voice from across the room, everyone was looking the its owner.

Pyrrha was looking at us her face red, she started to walk towards us her hands curled up in to fists, I looked to Yang to see she was grinning at pyrrha.

"didn't you enjoy being in bed with your crush" she commented, not realising Jaune was standing behind her.

"your crush" Jaune stated behind her, she quickly turned around to look at him.

"urrr" she mumbled.

I looked at Yang who was looking at the back door but then to the kitchen, I knew what she was thinking, do we run and not eat or stay and face the anger and Pyrrha nikos.

"we can get take out" I whispered to her, in an instant she was running out the beck door.

I looked back to Pyrrha who was now walking in my direction, I hadn't heard her conversation with Jaune, I stood and high tailed it out after Yang, I saw her running down the street toward my garage, I smiled inside knowing I still had the key, I ran after her looking over my shoulder seeing Pyrrha was just coming out of the door, **_time to run faster._** I turned the corner and saw yang standing at the door to the garage, I quickly unlocked it and burst inside locking it behind us.

"did we loose them" Yang asked pretending to wipe sweat from her brow.

"I think so"

I walked over to an old couch that sat against the wall and sat down a smile forming on my face, Yang sat next to be before both of us burst in to laughter, I pulled out my phone and ordered take out, I looked to yang who was staring at the muscle car again.

"what are you think" I asked

"I want to see it running" yang looked at me smiling.

I got up and walked over to it, resting a hand on its body work a slight smile creped on to my face.

"ok how about this, ill fix it up and teach you some basic mechanics so you can fix your bike if it breaks again"

"hmm let me think...YES" she smiled and hugged me looking at the huge pile of parts.

"well first ill finish fixing the bike" I walked back to the bike and continued working.

_**2 hours later**_

I sat finishing off the last few morsels of food left on my plate, I looked at Yang sitting next to me on the couch she was smiling as she put her food down and yawned, even thou it wasn't late she had been helping with her bike, I closed my eyes and lied back more on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke but didn't open my eyes and felt a warm object against me and felt my arms were around it, I squeezed slightly getting comfy before I opened my eyes to see yellow, Yang's hair was in my face and I couldn't see a thing, I moved my head and realised there was covers on top of us and...where are my clothes, I moved my hand up to my face to move Yang's hair, Yang was lying on top of me her head on my stomach my breasts against my manhood, I looked around to see we were in the office turned bedroom where I stepped before I went to beacon.

_**Fucking pyrrha and Jaune did this. **_I though before realising I had to weight for yang to wake up before I could move, even thou I wasn't complaining about the situation but it was a bit quick. I waited for another seven minuets before falling asleep again. My eyes burst open as I felt yang start to move, I looked at her trying to put on a surprised face.

"umm" was all I could muster

"Jaune and Pyrrha" she asked.

"Jaune and Pyrrha" I replied, thankfully she realised what was happening.

"you gunna get up" I asked, feeling her legs move.

"but its cold" she replied

"and your lying naked on top of me" I replied re-saying the words in my head.

"that explains why I'm so hot under here"

"yang" I grumbled

"fine ill get up" she reply "in like five more minuets" she closed her eyes again

Ok she is obviously fine with this, I looked out the window to see it was dark, _**shit we've been asleep for a long time, but how did they get us up here without waking us, they must have put something in the food before it was delivered. **_I quickly jumped up on the bed picking up yang bridal style, I looked at her for a second, her face full of surprise, I then dropped her back on to the bed and started to walk over to the pile of cloths in the room.

"kill joy" she grumbled as she stood as walked over to the cloths as well.

I picked up my shirt, jeans and shoes then turned to see yang putting on her short shorts, I quickly put on my cloths and walked down the stares and say a note on the couch.

It read: _**revenge is a dish best served "hot".**_

I put the note in my pocket and called to Yang.

"come on Yang we need to get back to beacon, its late"

"coming"

she came down, now dressed and we walked out and I grabbed a spare coat I had there and put it over my shoulders before locking the doors behind us and started in the direction of beacon, vale was quiet at night, more so then any other place, the only sound was crickets chirping in the bushes. I looked at Yang pulling out the note and handing it to her, she smiled and gave it back, at that moment the silence was shattered as the heavens opened above us releasing a tidal wave of water.

"no my hair" Yang squealed

I took off my coat and handed it to her, she quickly grabbed it and put it on pulling the hood over her hair.

"thanks" she said under the hood.

We walked for another twenty minuets before finding the shuttles were closed so we walked to the back of beacon and found the small road that not many new about, thankfully Yang did. By the time we got to our door rooms I was completely soaked and my coat wasn't water proof so Yang's hair was destroyed, she walked over to my rooms door and kicked it open as we both walked in we say every one jump as they say us. I looked at Pyrrha and Jaune who both looked petrified. We both looked like we were gunna kill somebody Yang probably would have if I hadn't come up with a plan while we walked.

"d-drake" Jaune said with obvious fear

"Y-Yang" Pyrrha mumbled.

We both ran at them picking them up and dragging them through the corridors towards the open door to the outside which was still full on raining. We both as we dragged them began to pull there cloths from there bodies. I was pulling Jaune and Yang was pulling Pyrrha. We then chucked there naked body's out the door to be greeted by the rain,

"revenge is a dish best served cold" I said

We then locked the door and walked back to our rooms knowing they would have to walk to the other side of the school to find an open door. I walked in to see a scared Ren and Nora, I shot them death stares before taking off my cloths and getting on to my couch and falling asleep, as I did I looked at the clock to see the time was. 2:00 am.

"son of a bitch" I grumbled as I drifted off, they had classes today.


	8. Chapter 7 class, well I though

**6 hours later.**

**Drake POV**

* * *

My eyes shot open, I could feel my body fight against moving as I sat up, I looked over to Pyrrha and Jaune's beds to see them both asleep but obviously still damp, **serves them right, all I did was move them to the same bed, but they look my cloths off and put a naked Yang on top of me, they are completely different things, then again now I think about it the hole naked Yang thing wasn't to bad. **I looked at the clock to see 8:00 am, for some reason I always got up at eight or around eight.

I moaned as I stood up and walked to the bathroom, **a shower will wake me up.** I walked in and slowly dragged my cloths off my body before turning on the water and stepping in, the feeling of the warm water running down my back sent a shock up my spine that instantly woke me up, I washed and now stood under the water soaking in the warmth, **ok we have classes today, shit I don't have a uniform I guess ill have to ask Jaune for a spare before getting one from ozpin, we had history then fitness and lastly combat training, and it started at 9:00 am, so I probably should get dressed.**

I walked out and say my face in the mirror as I walked out seeing the bristles of hair now growing from my face, I stopped for a few seconds wondering if I had time to shave but decided against it, I didn't want to be late to class. I walked over to Jaune's cloths and took a spare set before realising Ren and Nora's beds were empty. **Where are they, were they gone when I woke up, shit I was so tired I didn't even look to see if they were there, oh well I guess ill have to wake up Jaune and Pyrrha before class starts anyway. **

I bent over and tapped Jaune on the shoulder, stepping back as he stirred, I quickly looked at the clock to see the time was 8:20 am.

"time to get up Jaune, we got class" I said my slight anger towards him washing away when I saw how bed his face looked, **I guess it took them a while to get back in tot he school, and the fact they had no cloth probably didn't help.**

He looked up at me with anger in his eyes but then changed to annoyance when he saw my face, I guess we both had the same reaction "what time is it" he mumbled through his pillow

"8:20"

his eyes shot open and he ran into the bathroom "damn it I'm not gunna be late"

"don't worry I turned the temperature down" I said quite loudly as he rushed into the bathroom.

I turned to see Pyrrha sitting up in her bed, she was holding her spear and pointing it at my throat, I looked at her face which matched mine and Jaune's.

"umm hay Pyrrha, time for class" I mumbled trying not to make her more angry.

She glanced to the clock and ran to the bathroom, and before I could say anything else I heard a sheepish scream, and Pyrrha run back out again her weathered face red, I slowly walked to the door and laughed.

"well its not like you Havant seen him naked before"

She turned to me and grabbed for her spear then threw it at me, I ran for the door and just made it out, I heard the spear make that twanging noise when it gets stuck in something and wobbles.

I looked a team RWBY's room and wandered if they were awake and assumed they were since class started soon. **Class, hmm for the first time in a while I feel kinda normal, I'm going to class in a school and have friends and now I think about it a possible girlfriend. **I walked over to the door and knocked, I was greeted by the face of a smiling Ruby but when she saw me her face quickly turned to surprise and worry and a bit of fear.

"umm hey drake, how are you" she asked

"as good as I look" I rubbed my face feeling the bristles of hair.

"well you look like crap" she blurted before putting a hand over her mouth "sorry" she murdered under her hand.

"no no, your right" I said smiling before she stood out of the way to let me in her smile now returning.

I walked in and looked around, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Sun, Nora and Ren were sitting and a big circle and Ruby went and sat next to Yang, I walked over and sat next to Blake who was halfway through a sentence.

"maybe Yang is a bad influence" she finished as I sat down.

"nope, Drake has always been like this" Sun smiles at me "its probably why Yang and him get along so well"

"Lets not forget they did deserve it" Yang interjected

"but you started it" Ruby said in a childish voice.

I knew what they were talking about and decided to join in "but we didn't drug them, we didn't take there cloths and we didn't put them on top of each other"

"Drake does have a point, Pyrrha and Jaune did take it a bit to fare" Blake chipped in

"but taking there cloths and throwing them outside then locking the door, that's a bit over the top don't you think" Ruby suggested

"yes but we were soaked when we got back, not to mention tired, and to top it off the rain ruined my hair" Yang boomed, and the girl's all nodded when they herd the bit about the hair.

"well, I think I know who's side the girls are on" I whispered to Ren

"rule one in any relationship, never screw with a girl's hair" he replied

"agreed"

the door opened to reveal a terrible looking Jaune and pyrrha there looks matching myself and Yang's, the fore of us looking into each others eyes.

"hey guys" I groaned

they just looked at Yang and I Pyrrha's face full of anger.

"you better be glad we weren't see last night" her words hit me like a ton of bricks, she was obviously angry, I looked over to Yang who after Pyrrha's comment was angry to.

"what about us, we had to walk for like forty minuets in the rain because is was so late the air shuttles were closed, and not to mention we left your cloths on and didn't put you on top of each other" Yang's voice was increasingly more angry and normally Pyrrha or anyone else would have stood down but Pyrrha was angry and I mean really angry.

"you put me in his bed" Pyrrha screamed

"as a joke and as a favour, do you really think its hard to see that you drool over him whenever he's in site" Yang shouted back.

This was getting out of hand and I knew what was coming, I saw Pyrrha pull her fist back and get ready to swing, I then saw yang do the same, I quickly stood and stepped in between the two very very pissed off girls, which in all honesty wasn't the best of ideas, I had just enough time to mutter.

"not good" before the two women punched pyrrha had gone for a gut shot and yang for the face.

As there fists collided I did a role in the air before landing on my stomach my body shouting in pain as I tried to breath, Pyrrha had got for a gut shot but missed and hit my lower ribs, and inconsequentially broken them, I managed to look up from the ground for a few seconds to see the face of Yang who had a look of horror when she realised she punched the back of my head, since I was facing Pyrrha, I let my head fall back to the ground.

"is it bad the ground feels so comfy" I grumbled from the floor

"sorry sorry sorry" Pyrrha said an a concerned voice.

"you bitch you hit him" Yang shouted sounding protective

"well so did you" Pyrrha replied

Sun was now kneeling next to me, he rolled me over to see my nose was bleeding and was obviously broken from the fall, as he did I held my broken ribs and moaned, Jaune was standing by the door taken aback by the hole thing.

"Pyrrha what did she mean about you liking me" Jaune asked in a surprisingly flirty tone

"now is not the fucking time Jaune" I grunted as I sat up, as I felt the pain from my head start to kick in and the flames starting to burn atop my head. "fucking son of a" I muttered as I stood up with Sun helping me.

Blake rushed to my other side helping Sun, I looked at Pyrrha and Yang both of there faces showed large amounts of regret, I looked to see Jaune who was a bit taken back by what I said and the fact my head was burning because of him, it was now I realised I hadn't gotten angry in front of them yet well not a normal kind of angry. I looked to Blake then Sun.

"give me a hand to the nurses office please, I guess now I'm gunna need bandages for my broken ribs and not my chest" my voice was full of pain as they held me up.

I saw a look on Blake's face when she realised she had a hand on my ribs, "sorry" she muttered "not your FAULT you didn't know" I replied I looked at Pyrrha and Yang as I said it.

Sun and Blake helped me walk out of the room but I stopped as I reached Jaune, and tapped him on the shoulder. "sorry for snapping at you" I said my voice still in pain, I then continued with the help Sun and Blake to the nurses office.

_**Ruby POV.**_

* * *

I watched Drake walk out the room with Sun and Blake help then looked to my sis. "what the hell guys" I blurted, now I was angry

"well he jumped in front of us" Yang replied

"yeah to stop you two from hitting each other, do you think it would have been a one punch fight if he hadn't gotten in the way" Ren interjected.

"well, no" Pyrrha replied.

"then he did us a favor" Jaune said from behind everyone surprising them, before he walked up to Pyrrha.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt such a beautiful face" Jaune said blushing before looking in the emerald green eyes that looked back in to his, he saw her face was moving close to him and was about to move away before he felt her kiss on his lips.

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, gross gross gross" I shouted covering my face with my pillow.

They separated there mouths for air before turning to look at me, they smiled before walking out back to there teams room.

"What the fuck" Yang blurted as they left.

"what's up with you" I asked

"how come they kiss and I don–" Yang stopped "and act like she didn't just punch Drake"

"well you punched him to" I mumbled

"yeah but I'm thinking about it not kissing my crush" Yang said irritated

"who is your crush" Ren asked

"I was urrr just making a point" Yang muttered

"Yang your not fooling anyone" I stated

"ok ok, I like Drake but I doubt he likes me now since I just punched him the head" Yang now had more of a depressed sound to her voice.

"well you could just as him out, I'm pretty sure he likes you" I suggested

"yeah right" Yang replied

"I'm serious, I mean if you want I could even help you to get him to as you out" I reassured her not thinking she would accept my help.

"ok what do we do" Yang replied instantly

**Shit she's desperate.**

"urrr ask me after class and ill tell you, I need to come up with a plan" I replied and got a satisfied nod from Yang in return.

"crap we have class" Weiss shouted, she had been quiet until now and was interested in helping Yang, "were gunna be late"

we picked up our equipment and ran to class, Ren hit the door to team junipers room and simply said "class" and heard the occupants of the room start to move towards the door.

**Great now I have to figure out how to make Drake ask Yang out, I'm gunna need Sun to pull this off.**


	9. Chapter 8 fitness and date plans

**Sun POV after leaving team RWBY's room.**

* * *

"we out of sight" Drake asked as I helped him walk

"yep" I replied

no sooner had I finished the word had he started to walk normally and shrug Blake and myself off his shoulders, Blake had a look of confusion on her face and Drake just looked at her with a grin.

"what you think a couple punches are gunna keep me down" he remarked "please it was just an act you know for show to make them feel bad so they will forgive each other because they are sad that they hurt me" he winces and puts a hand on his chest "but she still might have fractured one or two ribs" he faltered for a second as he walked "three ribs".

"we still going to the nurse's office" I asked.

"yeah, ill get some bandages and ill be back in time for I don't know like half of history" Drake looked at me and smiled. "how long was it till you figured it out"

"you had me for like thirty seconds" I replied

"that it, I need to work on my acting skills" he remarked

"what are you talking about" Blake inquired

"oh yeah sorry, Drake has done this before, its a great way to get out of situations, you know fake an injury say your gunna get it checked out and once your out of sight you run for it" Sun smiled and tapped me on the shoulder."man of many talents"

"you can add getting beat up to those talents then" Blake smirked

"hay I could have stopped them by force but then I would come across as an asshole which I don't want" Drake smiled back

"what so making them sad about hurting you when they didn't actually hurt you isn't being an asshole" Blake inquired

"well in my defence Pyrrha did fracture three of my ribs, and besides what they don't know cant hurt them" Drake held his rib with his hand for a second before letting it swing at his side. "oh and don't tell them, please just trust me it will make this hole thing blow over much quicker then it would other wise"

"fine" Blake sighed and looked down the hall they had been walking down and pointed to the nurses office "ok there it is, come on Sun we cant be to late for class"

"ok, see you later Drake" I said as I was dragged down the hall towards history.

"see ya" was Drakes only reply.

**Ruby POV**

* * *

**crap crap crap, what am I going to do, I don't know what I'm going, I don't know anything about dating, ugh ware is Sun.**

At that moment Sun and Blake walked in to the history class and sat at the back of the class, **ok all I have to do is wait till the end of class and ask him what to do, he knows Drake better then me.**

Another thirty minuets pass, and was about half way through the lesson, drake walked in he looked bad, his noise wasn't bleeding any more but he did slightly limp and he was holding his chest for his broken ribs, he walked over and sat next to yang, but that was because it was the only seat available.

"mister Drake is it" boomed the professor.

"yes sir" Drake replied a slight growliness to his voice

"well since I haven't taught you before let me see what you know, what was the turning point in the faunus war" asked the prof

"a general tried to attack the faunus at night but because he wasn't the smartest of generals he forgot that faunus have incredibly good night vision, and his forces were defeated" Drake struggled to talk for such a long period of time

"well done Drake your correct, well let us continue with the lesson shall we" the prof turned to the board and picked up his coffee mug and turned to the board.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly but I could see Yang glance at Drake every couple of minuets, **ring**, the bell went and the class got up to leave, I quickly ran over to Sun and pulled him aside.

"Sun listen, I need your help, Yang wants me to help her to get Drake to ask her out" I pleaded

"and your asking me" he asked

"yes, you've known him the longest" I replied

"ok well I haven't seen him in a while but I remember he always had a thing for nice restaurants maybe Yang could get him to come with her" he suggested

"ok, anything else" I asked

"ummm, wait until he's feeling better, maybe she could take him to the restaurant as a sorry present for punching him" he suggested

"that sounds great, thanks Sun your a life saver" I replied smiling as I wrote down the plan to give to Yang later.

I walked out the room towards fitness training, being a huntress or huntsmen requires a lot of stamina and strength, I walked in after Drake and the others seeing most of the people were already on the fitness machines or training mats, I say Drake holding his chest walking over to a seat in the corner of the room, I smiled to myself knowing now I had a plan, I walked over to a rowing machine and set up ready to begin, I began to pull on the machine letting out a slight huff each time.

I looked over to Drake as I worked thinking about what it will be like with Yang having a boyfriend, Yang has always been the joker and the teaser, but non of us had anything we could tease her about but maybe this will change things, then I saw movement towards Drake and realised Cardin was walking over to him, **that's not good, especially since there are no teachers in fitness class. **I watched as he began to talk.

**Drake POV**

I looked up for my seat to see Cardin walking up the burn on his face still prominent, **da fuck does he want, oh wait he might be angry, Yeah he is probably angry. **He walked up with his friends behind him, surprisingly people have ether forgotten about the combat training Yang and I did or they just didn't care any more, then again I didn't really mind.

"oh look the badass has hurt himself" Cardin began "hurt by a couple of girls huh, your fucking weak"

"I was strong enough to kick your ass" I smirked looking at his face "I guess the girls are better then you" my comment brought some laughs from Cardin's friends.

"oh yeah well you don't look to good right now do you" he pointed to my chest and ware I was holding it, I guess he saw me holding it as I sat down, and the fact I wasn't doing fitness might have been a hint.

Cardin stepped forward and with out warning sent a powerful jab with his hand to my lower chest, I fell of my chair with pain as I felt my fractured ribs scream in pain, I looked up to see him lift his foot to stamp on my chest again, as his foot came down I moved to the left so his foot hit the ground, then I grabbed his lower leg and twisted as I got up sending him to the ground, I looked at him before taking his mace from his side and throwing it across the room.

I stood holding my chest in pain "run along Cardin, even when I'm injured you cant beat me"

"we'll see about that" he said as he got up then dropped to his knees and swiped across with his feet sending me to the ground again.

By now we had a crowed and I wasn't in the mood for a full on fight especially with me chest how it was. I saw him stand over me his foot resting on my chest as he began to push down, I grunted in pain as his foot pushed against my ribs, I saw Yang get up from her push up's and start to borderline run over towards Cardin, I looked up at him and smiled.

"what are you smiling at" he barley managed to finish his sentience before Yang tackled him to the ground punching him in the face a few times and stood up.

I got up and looked at the group of people looking at me and Cardin, I turned to Yang and nodded to her with a smile before walking over to Cardin, I made my finder as hot as possible as slowly lowered it towards his forehead putting my knee on his chest so he couldn't move.

"I really should do it you know, I REALLY SHOULD" I said in a low and menacing tone

I moved my finger away from his forehead never having touched him, and stood up.

"this is your last warning Cardin, you pull a stunt like this again and I will hospitalise you, under stood" I kicked him in the side "under stood"

"yes yes" he said in a pain filled voice

"good" I lifted him up and pushed him in the direction of one of the fitness machines.

I walked over to Yang who was standing watching me. "thanks, you know for the help"

"well I figured I owed you one after punching you earlier" she smiled tapping my shoulder

"yeah I guess you did" I smiled and walked back over to my seat.

**End of class in Team RWBY's room. Ruby's POV**

* * *

I looked at Yang who was sitting on Blake's bed reading a book, she saw me and smiled "have you come up with a plan yet, because I don't think my normal flirty charms are working on him" Yang asked me

"oh Yeah iv got a plan" I smiled and saw her face light up, I walked over and sat next to her passing her the plan

"its perfect, but what restaurant do I ask him to" she asked

"I know one" Weiss said from her bed "its called the white lobster, its in vale and really posh"

"doesn't that mean expensive to" Yang stated "I don't exactly have that much money"

"you wont need to pay" Sun started "Drake is many things and a gentleman is defiantly one of them, he wouldn't let you pay for him anyway, in fact he would probably pay for the hole thing"

"really, that's nice" I said

"you sure Sun" Yang asked

"positive" he replied

"ok" Yang muttered as she stood up and started to walk over to team Junipers room.

"Yang stop" Blake began "don't you think you should wait until the weekend or at least Friday before asking him, you know, give him time to rest and recuperate"

"yeah I guess your right" Yang grumbled as she sat back down next to me "but I will ask him Friday hmmmm Friday afternoon"

**Friday afternoon Yang POV**

* * *

I paced in my teams room knowing Drake was in his teams room, **come on Yang just ask him, ok lets do this.** I walked out of the room and knocked on team Junipers room, the door opened to reveal a smiling Nora.

"hey Nora can I come in" I asked

"yeah sure" she stepped aside to let me pass.

I walked in to see the team sitting on there beds and drake on his couch, he was wearing some light blue jeans and a white shirt with the top three buttons undone, he had a dark brown leather jacket on as well and he looked like he was about to go out but was chatting to Jaune an Ren, Pyrrha as always was sitting next to Jaune doing homework, I walked over to Drake and smiled as he turned to look at me.

"hey drake" I stuttered "how are you"

"hey Yang" he began "yeah I'm fine thanks the ribs are healing nicely" he smiled at me looking in to my eyes, which didn't help "if you want to chat iv got to go and get some stuff from town so you are more then welcome to come if you want"

"yeah sure I'll come along" I replied, good I wont have to ask in front of everyone.

Drake stood up and said goodbye to his team before leaving the room followed by myself, I watched him walk as we headed to the shuttles, he wasn't holding his chest any more but I could still see a hint of discomfort on his face as he walked, we stepped on the shuttle and landed in vale, we had only had some small talk as we walked so I decided now was as good a time as any.

"so I was wandering, if you know since your feeling better if you wanted to got a restaurant with me, you know to celebrate you getting better and as a sorry for hurting you" I asked

"Yang that is an awesome idea, but I'm paying and iv already told you, you don't need to apologise, it wasn't your fault" he replied smiling at me, my hear skipped a beat

"ok awesome I'll meant you in front of your teams room tomorrow say six" I asked , my mind still running at a thousand miles an hour.

"ok sounds great" Drake looked at me for a second before slowly walking in to a shop.

The shop had sweets in it, it was huge, with sweats every ware, my mouth was open as I stared at the food that lay before me, I saw Drake smirking at my expression. "what I like sweets" I smiled. Drake walked to the counter and pulled out a list and the man gave his the sweets in a large white bag, "thanks" Drake replied then walked over to me the large bag on his hands.

I was staring at a huge gob stopped wandering if I could even fit it in my mouth, I saw Drake stop and walk back to the counter but I guessed he needed a recite, he then walked over to me and then out the door.

"ok time to go" he chirped.

We walked through he halls of the school to Drake's teams room, he opened the door and let me through first before entering himself, he put the bag down and with in seconds his team were attacking the bag getting they order of sweets, I smiled to see Drake only had a curlywirly ware as his team had large amount of sower drops and milky ways, not to mention the pile of haribo Pyrrha was surrounded by, I smiled to them and walked out, my mind was racing about the next day.

I walked in and smiled to my team and gave them a nod, and they smiled knowing what it meant, then there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it, it was Drake.

"hey Yang just wandering what should I wear to the restaurant" he asked smiling

"a suit, its a pretty posh restaurant" I smiled back

"ok thanks Yang" he began to walk away but stopped and walked back to the door. "one other thing" he put his hand in to the jacket pocket and pulled out the huge gob stopper "I saw you eyeing it so I though you might want it, and I'm sure your team would appreciate it" he Said a smirk crawling all over his face.

"thanks Drake" I smiled and lightly punched him on the shoulder, "now get out of here and I'll see you tomorrow"

"ok see ya tomorrow" he replied smiling before walking back to his teams room.

"after tomorrow night, it wont be the bog stopper keeping you from talking" Sun laughed followed by Blake and Weiss. "I don't get it" Ruby asked.

"never mind Ruby, I don't think you want to know anyway" Weiss remarked

"oooowwwwwww gross gross gross I get it now arrrr gross gross gross" Ruby screamed hiding under the covers of her bed.

"very funny Sun" I remarked

"its true thou" he replied

"shut up Sun" I replied sending a pillow in to his face before jumping on to my bed and falling asleep thinking of the next day and all the hopeful happiness it will bring.


	10. Chapter 9 the date

**The next morning **

**Drake POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes to feel a small pain as I sat up, my chest had healed faster then expected thanks to my aura, but the pain still lingered, I sat up feeling the now large amount of hair on my face, I had not shaved the in tire week, I had said it was because it hurt to lift my arm that hight, but actually I was just being lazy but I was going to a nice restaurant with Yang tonight so ill shave later, I got up and walked to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed, I was wearing red hight-top converse some light blue jeans with a white top with the arms rolled up.

I got back on my couch and groaned, **this thing is not comfy to sleep on, not any more. **I looked to my teams beds to see they were gone, **ware are they, were they there when I got up, I need to pay more attention when I wake up. **I walked out the room and knocked on the door to Team RWBY's room, the door opened to reveal Jaune, I looked past him to see both teams inside.

"morning Jaune" I said as he moved out the way to let me in.

"morning" he replied

I stepped in to the room to see people smiling and talking, I looked to see Sun and Blake talk and decided to join them.

"what's everyone so happy about" I asked

"we just got word, there is a new arcade opening to day in vale, and were all going" he smiled "your coming to"

I grinned at him "as long as were back before six, iv got plans"

"your going on a date with Yang right" Sun said in a low voice so only Blake and myself could hear him

"well id like to think its a date but she didn't say date, she said it was a sorry present for punching me" I replied

"well, you could ask her out at the end of the night I mean what could go wrong, the worst thing that could happen is she says lets just be friend" Sun continued "just ask, simple as that"

"yeah why not besides I'm pretty sure she like me" I replied

At that moment Yang jumped off her bed and landed face down on the floor "ow" she moaned. "damnit Ruby I said don't tickle me, you know I'm ticklish" the hole room stared her her before bursting in to a fit of laughter.

As the laughter died down Ren began to speak. "ok if we want to have a long day at the arcade we should probably leave soon"

"ok lets get going" Yang shouted with excitement as she ran out the door.

We all walked to the shuttles chatting and then once we landed, we walked to the arcade, it was huge with over three hundred machines and three floors, I looked to Sun and be both ran for the nearest Drivings sim followed by Ruby and Yang, I jumped in to the seat and pressed the on button, the awesome thing about this arcade was you paid to get in and you could stay for as long as you wanted because the machines were free to use, I looked to my left and saw Sun, Yang and Ruby all sitting in the other seats for the race sim, I looked at them and smiled as we all selected multilayer, the sim was very realistic, it even had a clutch and the car would stall if you pulled away wrong, because of this I quickly stopped everyone and gave Ruby the basics on how to drive a car since she had never done it before, once we were ready and the game had started we were at the starting line revving our engine's as the counter went don from five.

I had chosen a 69 dodge charger in black, Sun a lotus Elise he always argued its handling would give him the upper hand against my v8 muscle, Ruby had a ford focus don't ask me why maybe she liked the look of it, and Yang had a pontiac trans am in black, it resembled knight rider a bit. The count down ended and the race began, as it did the music in the arcade changed to, shut up and drive the remix version by Wideboy's. I smiled as I changed to first then second as I came to the first corner, I looked to the others screen's to see Ruby was struggling changing gear, Sun was behind because of his lack of power but I knew he would catch up due to his handling skills.

I looked to Yang's screen and she was right behind me. I looked to my screen and saw the up coming turn, we were on a dirt track and I was going to fast to make the turn, I turned the wheel and pumped the clutch making the rear wheels spin and began to drift around the corner, Yang copying me. **Wow she's good.** I pressed my foot down changing to third. As we both drifted around the corners, it was a five lap race and after fore minuets Yang and I were neck and neck coming up to the finish line, Yang and I glanced to each other smiling, she looked at me again and as she did I changed up to sixth gear, Yang was about to do the same but then she realised her car only had five gears.

"no!" Yang shouted as I started to pull away

I smirked as I crossed the line and stood up my hands in the air, I looked at Yang how tackled me to the ground "no fair you had more gears" she protested "then you should have chose a different car" I laughed but with a hint of pain since she hit my chest when she tackled me.

She stood up helping me up before be both watched Sun and Ruby finish. I looked to Sun;s screen to see he was coming up to the last straight, then suddenly Ruby's Ford ficus just burst past his and crossed the line before him, Yang and I burst in to laughter as Ruby jumped up and began jumping up and down.

"yes I didn't come last. Hahaha yyyyeeeessss" she shouted to Sunday

"h-how did you" he was flabbergasted

"come on bud lets play this, it will help you let out some anger" I stated lifting up a gun with a wire coming out the back.

Sun stood up and walked over taking the second gun, I looked to Yang and Ruby and smiled. "we'll catch up, I a bit"

"ok" Yang and Ruby replied with smiles on they faces.

**4:30 pm Yang's POV **

* * *

I walked in to my teams room and jumped on my bed, **ok time to get changed and get with drake. **I walked over to me closet and took out a red and black dress with a opening for my right leg to be seen, I walked over to the mirror and started work on my hair, **I have to look perfect. **Blake walked in and smiled seeing me.

"nice dress, yang. I might have to borrow it some time" she stated before walking over and helping with me hair "no no no like this".

**Drake POV**

* * *

I stepped in to my teams room to see Sun talking to Ren, I walked in to the bathroom and shaved before walking out and looked at me closet, I walked over to got out my brown suit with blue pinstripes (David Tenants doctor who suit), I looked in the mirror as I put on my long brown trench coat, I ran a hand through my dark brown hair. **That should do. **I turned to Sun and the rest of my team.

"how do I look" I asked

"hello hansom" Pyrrha said smirking, she received a look from Jaune "not as hansom as you thou Jaune" smiling.

"not to bad mate" Sun replied.

I looked at the clock 5:00 pm great not I have an hour to kill, I looked at the games console and smiled,

"any one want a game" I asked

"sure" Jaune and Sun replied turning it on.

**Yang POV.**

* * *

I looked at the clock 6:00 pm, I smiled to my team and walked out to team Junipers door and knocked, Drake opened the door his eyes almost popping from his sockets, "wow you look beautiful" he stutter

"thanks, you don't to to bad yourself" I smiled looking at the tight suit.

"ready to go" he asked

"yep" I smiled as we began to walk to the restaurant.

**When they got to the restaurant (sorry for the time skips)**

**Drake POV**

* * *

**she is beautiful, her curves and the way her hair flow's down her back like a golden waterfall, **I realized I was staring when she poked my arm, I quickly looked up as we walked along the streets of vale.

"I think you were starting to drool" Yang said chuckling as I blushed

"yeah sorry, but you look so good, seriously iv never seen someone so pretty" I smiled to her and myself, **smooth Drake smooth.**

Suddenly she stopped walking and turned to a door to our right, "we're here" she smiled walking through the door.

"the white lobster. I love this place" I smiled hugging her

"E chose well then" she smiled hugging back

we walked in and were taken to our seats, then presented with our menus, we looked through before and the waiter returned.

"may I take your drink orders and food orders if you are ready" he asked kindly

"hey Jeeves how are you" I asked when I recognised him

"I'm doing we mister Drake, it is good to see you again and in the presents of a fine lady" Jeeves smiled to Yang and put out his hand. Yang shook his hand before start to give him her order.

"umm for drinks can I have a bottle of red wine please, then for a starter, the mushrooms with the white wine and garlic sauce, and for main the sirloin steak medium rare" Yang listed the food as Jeeves wrote it down.

I smiled at her before listing my food "for drinks just a beer please Jeeves, I'll let you surprise me, for starter the scallops with the white wine sauce and for main the same as Yang please" Jeeves wrote down the list and smiled to us before walking away.

"so how do you know him" Yang asked from across the two person table

"he was a regular at my father's garage, even now he will ask every few months to get his car checked over, and of course I help him out" I smile at Yang as she stares at me.

"tell me about your father" she asked

"well, my father wanted me to join him in the mechanics industry, that's how I became good at working on car's, he never wanted me to be a huntsman thou, that was what my mother wanted" I paused as Jeeves put our drinks down, I took a sip from my beer as Yang listened intently. "he was a quiet man and sometimes he was distant and never really showed emotion, but then two years ago I was at home watching TV since my father had taken my mother out for there anniversary, and there was a knock at the door, I opened it and a man in a black suit told me my parents had been killed in a robbery on there way home" I let out a sight and Yang put her hand on mine over the table.

"I'm sorry" she said "I didn't want to upset you"

"no no it fine" I looked at her smiling "I morned them, but now its time for the living" I lifted up my beer glass as she lifted her wine, we clinked them together before taking a large sip.

The rest of the night went really well, we laughed and drunk and ate, the food was amazing, and finally it was time for us to leave, we made sure to tell a shuttle pilot to wait for us so we knew we had a way back to beacon, we walked out and smiled to each other, **now is the perfect time to as her Drake. **

"so I was wandering" I began

"will you go out with me" Yang finished my sentience smiling

I looked at her and pulled her into a kiss, I felt her arms wrap around my back and pull me closer intensifying the kiss with her tong, we parted for air and looked at each other.

"does that answer your question" we both said at the same time, and kissed again.

"I'm not ready to got back to beacon just yet" Yang said pulling away

"oh really, well what do you have in mind" I asked

"well there is this bar" she began

"definitely" I replied taking her hand.

"which way" I asked and Yang pulled me in its direction.

**This is gunna be a fun night.**

**The next morning Drake POV.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, my head felt like it had been kicked by an Ursa, my arm hurt, I looked to ware it should be but was greeted with the site of a muscular back, my mind racing trying to figure out who it was, then the memory's from last night flooded my mind and I relaxed, I had my arms warped around Yang and our legs were intertwined, I had an arm under her side and was loosing circulation, I smiled and ignored the pain and pulled her closer feeling her wake up.

She looked at me smiling, "morning bade"

"morning" I replied

"what a night" she stated

"yeah" I mumbled

"the sex was good to" she smirked turning her head and kissing my noise

I looked at her and sat up before realising ware we were, I was sitting on Yang's bed in team RWBY's room, **was the room empty when we had sex, oh this cant be good. **I looked around the room to see it was empty, **good**. I jumped down and put on my suit trousers and a shirt.

"I'm gunna got get changed" I stated my head still hurting

"awwwww, why don't you just come back to bed" Yang moaned, she sat up, her large breasts fully visible.

Suddenly all ideas about getting changed vanished, and I slowly walked back to her bed and went back to the position we were in while sleeping. "I knew you wouldn't say no" Yang giggled as I warped my arms around her.

"well how could I resist such a beautiful women" I replied.

Yang turned around on the bed with full intentions of re-enacting the bed antics from last night, but she was greeted with a smiling peaceful face with its eyes closed, I had already fallen asleep.

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support, I just wanted to let you know that now I have developed the characters I can start to get the story really going, so ill give you a hint about the next chapter, its called. Invasion plan**


	11. Chapter 10 invasion plan

**Sunday afternoon Spencer POV**

* * *

"Name: Spencer David Stone

Weapons: Two Red and Blue pistols resembling Alucard's from Hellsing, the fire-red one having Ash engraved in black and the ice-blue having Frostburn engraved in Red on it both being a fire and ice pistol, along with the pistols having an electric longsword with a black hilt and white blade called Harbinger.

Appearance: Wearing an ocean blue t-shirt with a blue leather jacket and wearing some ice blue gloves with a falcon weilding a sword and a bow in each talon wearing dark blue pants and Teal boots with Black hair and Red eyes along with Wings being a Falcon Faunus.

History: Orphaned at 11 after his parents were slaughtered in front of him by Beowolves, only surviving by covering himself in his parents blood, Spencer lived a life of solitude as a Mercenary at a young age and being a damn good one but trying not to get attached to people this has caused him to become cold and ruthless but did at one point have a child with Sally Smith but after 14 years he disappeared and was presumed dead.

Personality: Spencer is a lonely, quiet man and refuses to get attached to anyone after what happened to his parents

Age: 46" the women wearing the red dress stopped the report. "how long have you been working with Roman"

"two years" I replied

"Roman do you vouch for him" the Women asked

"yes" Roman replied giving me a smile

"ok then, mister stone I welcome you to the bigger picture, I am now at liberty to tell you what Roman and I have been working on for the last few years... taking over vale, it is the least populated of the three kingdoms and it has the least cops but it does have the worlds best school for teaching young men and women to be huntress's and huntsman, we can not take over with that academy still standing".

"so what exactly do you suggest" I asked

"we invade the school and eradicate the inhabitance" the women stated

"sounds like fun" I replied "how much are we going to be making from his"

"once we have taken over vale, you will have a section of the kingdom to do with as you please, also a large amount of money from the bank will be staying in your pocket" the women replied

"good, very good" I smiled to Roman who smiled back.

"there is one problem" I began "like you said, that academy is the best in the world, so only the best attend, now the teachers themselves will be a challenge but the shear amount of students no matter what they skill level will end up defeating us because of shear quantity" I stated

"yes you are correct, this is why I have a plan, Roman and I are going to gather some help, a small army if you will, and while we do so I want you to infiltrate beacon and gather info on, such as the building schematics and student data names, maybe see if there are any secret way to get in and out of the school, anything will help" the women replied

"ok, I'll get it done" I replied standing up and walking to the door with Roman.

"one last thing mister stone" the women said "you may call me cinder"

I glanced back to her and nodded before walking out with Roman, I walked through the ship thinking about the mission I had just been set.

"I feel sorry for you pal, I think that brat who keeps tracking me down now goes to beacon" Roman stated as we walked.

I turned to look at him my face deadly serious "WHAT!"

"wow, you ok man" he started "iv never seen you get angry that quick"

I quickly became calm again "are you sure he is there" I asked

"yeah, one of my scout's saw him and that yellow haired girl I told you about walk back there a few days again" Roman replied

"I think me mission just got more interesting" I replied walking in the direction of the hanger.

"hey man ware are you going" Roman asked

"to infiltrate beacon" I walked off pulling my blue leather jack over my shoulders as I went.

* * *

**hey guys church here.**

**I just wanted to say that Spencer's back story, appearance and** **weaponry go to ****Shadic1978, and you should defiantly check out his story's they are a really good read, any way thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters, please remember to comment, it always helps. **


	12. Chapter 11 the beacon intruder

Monday morning. Yang POV

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend still asleep next to me, **this was by far the best part of my day. **I jumped down from the bed and walked in to the bathroom to take a shower, I heard a sound behind me and say Drake standing there still half asleep, I walked over to him and took of his cloths then pushed him in to the warm water, he seemed to fully wake up after I stepped in with him and began to wash.

After we finished washing we stepped out, I walked to the door to get changed and Drake walked to the sink to shave, I walked to the pile of cloths that half consisted of Drakes cloths,** he seemed happier since he stopped sleeping on his couch then again it might be because he is sleeping with me. **I put on my uniform. Before walking to the door to chat with teams Juniper and RWBY since drake and I always woke up after everyone else. **My life is finally worth living. **I smiled to myself when Ruby opened the door and I stepped in to team Junipers room.

**Spencer POV**

* * *

I looked at the cliff face in front of me, "good thing I can fly" I muttered as I jumped up dropping my trench coat to reveal my wings as I ascended to the top of the cliff, I landed and instantly crouched down not wanting to be seen, **everyone if still asleep or in there rooms, good.** I began to move to the school and creep inside, I started to walk towards the storage rooms and lock myself in. **ill wait until after class to search the school, less chance of being caught by a stray student or teacher. **

**After class.**

I opened the door and looked outside, **no one there, good **I stepped out and headed to the head teachers office, I slowly opened the door and walked to the desk, I opened the draws and took anything of relevance including the school schematics, then I turned my attention to the computer, I searched through the hard drive and found what I was looking for, I coped the info on to a USB and placed it in the black hipbag I had placed the papers in, then stopped and looked at the chair. I looked at my hands and turned then colder then ice, yeah I can do this. I walked over to the chair and sat down in it and put my feet up on the desk.

No less then five minuets later professor ozpin walked in and froze when he saw me, I relaxed and waited, then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I fell to the ground looking up to see a women wit blond hair and a purple cape standing over me, I slowly closed eyes as I passed in to unconsciousness, **my plan is coming together.**

**That afternoon Drake POV **

* * *

I was laying on my couch with Yang laying on top of me, she was facing up wards as we cuddled chatting with Teams RWBY and Juniper, we had decided to have a slumber party since the next day was a free day of school since the teachers were having a party to celebrate the school's anniversary, 250 years or something.

"ok umm truth" Yang said talking to ruby

"what is the most in bracing thing that has ever happened to you" Ruby asked

"that fight with Drake when I realised we were begin watched" Yang replied

"well that's no fun" ruby moaned

"ok well its my turn so I pick, Jaune" Yang smiled

Jaune's face turned pail "umm ok, umm dare" Jaune was trying to look manly in front Pyrrha and take a dare from Yang.

"kiss Ruby and use tong" Yang blurted and instantly started laughing at Ruby's face as did everyone else even Pyrrha and Weiss.

"n-no" Jaune muttered

"you have to Jaune, that's the rules" Sun laughed

Jaune slowly lent forward and was inches away from Ruby's lip. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, Jaune jumped "oh thank god" he muttered.

Pyrrha got up and walked to the door and opened it, she walked back in with professor port next to her.

"mister smith, I need you to come with me" the brute of a man asked

"why" I asked from under Yang

"ozpin wants to talk to you" he stated

"umm ok" I got up and walked over to him, I turned to see a disappointed Yang looking at me, she used the cutest face she had and I broke, "fine come on Yang" I said and she jumped up and ran over to me and held my hand as we walked through the corridors with port.

"so what's going on sir" I asked

"we caught a man going through all of professor ozpin's papers documents" he replied

"what was he looking for" I asked

"from what we can tell he was looking for the building schematics and foundations also the names of the students and teachers" he replied

"well why do you need me" I inquired

"he said he would only talk to you" he responded

"umm ok ill try to help" I reassured him as we reached ozpin's office

I walk in and saw a curtain around a corner of the room and a figure sitting in a chair behind it presumably tied up, I looked to ozpin.

"hello sir" I said

"hello mister smith, miss long, I presume mister port has explained the situation" he replied

"yes sir" I assured him

"hello Nate" the voice from behind the curtain cut through the air like a sharpened blade.

I snapped my head in the direction of the figure my mouth open. "I haven't been call that since I was a child" I murmured so only Yang could hear.

I walked up to the curtain and pushed it to the side to reveal the face that belonged to the voice, the man had black hair that was going grey at the ends and his eyes were red and a set of falcon wing sat upon his back. I stared at the man taking a few steps back. "that's not possible" I said for the hole room to hear.

"Drake what's wrong, who is he" Yang asked worry filling her voice

"he's my farther"

* * *

**hey guys sorry for the short chapters but don't worry the next with be the normal, 2,000 ish length. **


	13. Chapter 12 farther like son

Drake POV

* * *

"what, I though you said he was killed in a dust robbery" Yang's voice was full of shock.

"well as far as he knew I was" Spencer said his low voice piercing the air.

"but...you...what" my voice cracking as I spoke

"oh Drake, you and your mother were just a cover, the perfect cover, I needed some ware to stay until the heat died down" Spencer commented

"fourteen years, what the fuck did you do that required fourteen years of deep cover" I shouted "I'm nothing more then an invention, I'm a tool you used to conceal yourself from the world".

"yes that sounds right" Spencer replied coldly

"what about mum, ware is she" I asked my voice still angry but I was no longer shouting.

"well she was part of the cover to, so when I left I needed to tie up lose ends" Spencer replied.

"you" I shouted, I walked to wards him pointing at him "you killed her, you fucking bastard" I swung my fist at his face, but Port caught my arm my fist inches away from his jaw. "he's our prisoner" port stated as I pulled my arm back full of fury.

The area around him was cold like a freezer, I walked over to his bag and picked it up.

"why are you getting this information hmm, its almost like you are planning an attack, looking for good attack points or chock points" I shouted again, I saw Yang looking at me her face showing exactly what I didn't want to see, she was looking at me like she had no idea who I was, and I guess I never did shout like this.

"well your smarter then I though" Spencer replied his voice cold as ice

I sighed and calmed down "yeah well, not to burst you bubble but you on your own is not a challenge to the school, so who are you working with hmm. Who is planning this"

"you'll find out soon enough, but by then it will be to late" Spencer stated with confidence.

Before I had time to respond I saw his hands turn ice blue and the ropes holding him began to freeze, "no" I managed to say as he broke free of his restraints and ran at me punching me in the face and grabbing the bag, he then ran out the door, "after him" ozpin shouted. I got up and ran out the door after him my jaw aching I was followed by Yang and ozpin, I followed the loud footsteps, to the exit of the building, then saw him running down the stone path to the cliff so I ran after him, I was so close as his jumped off his falcon wings letting him glide down to the city below.

"dammit" Yang moaned

"son of a bitch" I joined in the groaning

I turned to see ozpin looking at us "do you think he was telling the truth" he asked

"I don't know, maybe, he managed to go fourteen years lying, he could have done the same in the interrogation" I muttered walking back to my teams room.

**4 hours later Drake POV**

I opened my eyes lying on my couch instead of Yang's bed my choice, I looked at the room, my team was still asleep,** good.** I got up and quickly put on my cloth's putting on my red converse, jeans, black top and long brown trench coat, I put my rucksack over my back and stepped outside the room closing the door as gently as possible, I looked down the corridor and began to walk to the road behind the academy, once there I walked down towards vale.

I was walking through the streets and stopped to put my gauntlet and revolver on before entering my garage in case my demented father was there, he wasn't, I walked over to the old dodge sitting in the corner and began work, **I might as well leave in style.**

**Tuesday mourning Yang POV**

* * *

I fell out of bed as Sun grabbed me, I looked up at him to see his was was full of worry, he threw a dressing gown to me and gestured for me to walk to Team Junipers room, I followed wandering what was so important, I walked in to see everyone looking at me.

"what" I asked still half asleep

"drake's gone" Pyrrha pointed to the couch and ware Drake's stuff used to be. "I guess after what you told us yesterday he wanted to leave"

"no, he wouldn't, he cant have" I said looking at the ground

"ware would he have to go" Ruby stated

I looked up a smile on my face. "his garage, come on"

"umm Yang" Jaune spoke up

"yes" I muttered walking down the corridor

"cloths" he muttered

I looked to see I was still in my dressing gown, and quickly ran to my room and put on my cloths "ok now come on guys" I shouted as we ran to vale.

**Vale Yang POV**

"its just up here" I motioned to the street as I turned up it.

As we approached my heart wanted to explode, **what if he isn't there, what would I do****,** I walked up to the door to find it open, I pushed against it and flipped the light switch, the room was the same except the old dodge charger was gone and so was the pile of parts, I walked up to ware the car used to be looking at the tire marks.

"umm Yang I found something" Weiss stated "its for you" she pointed to a note what was stuck to the side of bumblebee.

It read: Dear Yang and friends. I'm sorry that I have left but I need time to think, and I have no idea when I will be back.

Yang I will always love you.

P.S. Bumblebee is fully repaired I hope you like it. Love Drake.

"I love you too" I muttered under my breath so no one could hear.

**Spencer POV 1 week later**

* * *

I handed to bag to Cinder a smile on my face. "good work mister stone, this is exactly what we needed" she stated putting the bag on her desk "you have more then proved your self"

"thank you" I replied

"Roman and myself have also been successful" she began, turning on the screen behind her, a picture of the white fang appearing "we have gained the help of the white fang" she clicks the button again and the screen changes to some mercenary's "we also have the help of the largest mercenary group know to date, and finally" the screen changes again to the creatures of Grimm "we have captured over three hundred creatures of Grimm to use in our attack, they will have no chance" she finished

"this will the biggest assault of the modern century" I replied smiling

"yes, yes it will, and it all starts in a week, so I suggest you get ready" she replied, a smile across her face. "everything is coming together"

**Prof ozpin POV present time**

* * *

"gone...what do you mean gone" I said raising my tone, as Yang handed me a note from Drake, I looked at them my face completely serious after reading it. "he was our best shot at finding out anything about his farther and when the attack will come, if it even comes at all"

I looked around my office looking at the two Teams and Glenda, I walked to the large window facing the emerald forest, **how immature can he be, he should realize we need him. **I turned back to the group of people."I think we should ask the teachers to stand watch every night but not anything more, there is no need to raise any alarm bells, I doubt Drakes farther was telling the truth but we should still take precautions"

"are you sure sir" Glenda asked

"yes I'm sure, this academy had be standing for 250 year to the day, and I will not be known as the headteacher that let the academy fall" I sat down in my chair resting my head on my hands. "tell the teachers to be ready for signs of attack, who knows what he might have found in those documents"

**Drake POV Wednesday afternoon.**

* * *

I pulled up outside the night club my weapons ready, I cut the engine and slowly walked in to the club, I could hear the loud music, they were playing the remix of I burn, **how fitting.** The club was mostly glass and metal and the dance floor was huge, I looked over to the bar to see the man I was looking for at the bar so I walked over as a women came up to me, she had brown hair and a slender body with beautiful blue eyes.

"hey baby wanna dance" she said pointing to the dance floor.

"no thanks iv never been much of a dancer" I replied walking past her, her face frowning.

I walked up to the bar and looked at the hot female bartender. "hey hot stuff, vodka Martini shaken not stirred"

the women smiled at me "one vodka Martini shaken not stirred coming up" she replied

"arnt you a little young to be at this club" junior asked

"and arnt you a little old to have a name like junior" I replied as the bartender handed me my drink "thanks" I motioned to the women with a smile

"well you know who I am, you got a name smart ass" he asked

"yes junior I have several" I replied "but instead of smart ass how about you just call me sir" as I said it I grabbed his arm pointing my revolver at his balls. I lifted my scroll out of my coat pocket and opened it with a picture of Spencer stone with his name below it. "tell me ware to find him and we can both walk out of hear no worse for ware" I let go of his arm but kept my revolver pointed at his balls, then took a sip of my drink.

"I have no idea who he is" he replied

"don't lie to me, or your little friends may have an accident" I said pushing the barrel of my revolver in to his crotch "and wouldn't that be a shame"

"ok ok I know ware he is, he's on a big capital ship above an old airfield to the north of here, trust me you cant miss it" his voice getting increasingly higher as I pushed harder the more he spoke.

"Now listen smarta... I mean sir, if you want to get out of this club alive I suggest you let me go, now" he said as I slowly pulled my revolver back in to its holster, I looked over to my left to see a group of guys with red sunglasses on holding swords and hatchets.

Junior walked towards them putting on some glasses of his own. "you'll play for that"

"will I know" I asked as one of the guys walked over to me and took a swing at me, I lent down dodging the punch and gave one back with a mean right hook to the jaw knocking him out, I quickly downed my drink and gave the women the money before walking towards the group of men with junior in the middle of them, I pulled my revolver out and turned it in to its sword form then turned my gauntlet to its active form cocking it smiling.

"not again" Junior muttered

"what was that" I asked

"just leave, please, iv just got this place back up and running after some blonde bitch trashed the place" he lifted his hand to his jaw rubbing it.

I picked up on the blonde girl part. "blonde huh, was she around seventeen and had really long hair, and a yellow top on with a black emblem on it"

"umm yeah" junior mumbled

"she's my girlfriends, and you just called her a bitch" I said walking towards him

"oh god not again" he said.

I ran at him as I swung my fist hitting him in the jaw sending both of us through the window and outside, I picked up his red sunglasses that some how survived the punch and started to walk towards my car, I looked back to him as I got in smiling as he stumbled to his feet, I put the glasses in the glove compartment as I started the car and drove in the direction of the airfield, **now how the hell am I gunna get on that ship.**


	14. Chapter 13 info

**Yang POV Thursday afternoon.**

* * *

I sat on Drakes couch listening to the multiple conversations, in the room since both teams were in there, I closed my eyes imagining Drake cuddling with me and not having a care in the world, but I was quickly snapped back to reality as ruby poked my shoulder. "Yang are you ok" she asked

"yeah sis I'm fine" I lied "I'm just thinking"

"about Drake" she asked

"yeah sis about drake, it just hasn't been the same since he left" I replied sadness filling my voice

"yeah everyone is worried about you, you haven't been making funny jokes or teasing Jaune and Pyrrha or Sun and Blake, or made any puns" Ruby stated. I looked at her smiling at her reasoning for why I must be feeling bad.

"sis I'm fine ok, just let me sleep ok" I asked closing my eyes again thinking of Drake as I drifted of to sleep, thinking about how kind and peaceful Drake was when he held me in his arms.

**Drake POV Tuesday (same day as Spencer and cinders meeting)**

* * *

I punched the guy in the upper neck knocking him out, then pulled his body out of site as I looked at the shuttle, **ok iv only got one shot at this,** I had been observing the shuttles for days now and now I'm finally ready to infiltrate the ship. These shuttles take supplies to the capital ship every few days, so all I have to do it get on one and ride it up to the ship. I looked to the large group of white fang standing near and decided to make a distraction, I walked over to the knocked out body and took out one of his grenades and pulled the pin before throwing it as far as I could away from he airfield, BANG, the group jumped and ran in the direction of the explosion taking out there guns and swords, I took this moment to run to the back on the shuttle and jump in hiding behind crates.

I saw the group return and one walked over to the shuttle and closed the door, with in moments the shuttle took off, **ok here we go, hmm I'm not exactly wearing stealth stuff. **I looked down at my current attire, it was the same as what I left in, I began opening the crates looking for different cloths, I opened one and found a hooded set of white and blue robes, **that will do, at least it will block my face, **(he found Edward kenway's assassin robes AC4) I put them on leaving my jeans but keeping the top on under the robes and wearing the shoes, I looked at the long brown trench coat and put it on over the robes, before fastening my revolver to my hip and my gauntlet to my wrist.

I felt the shuttle land as it slowly descended and touched the ground, **ok show time,** I waited as the door opened and I man stood looking at me, I grabbed him and pulled him inside knocking him out, then jumping out closing the door, I looked around seeing the corridors empty, the walls were metal as were the floors, there was the occasional window which I ducked below to remain unseen, I need to find him, then I looked up to see a door with the word Cinder on it, **why not, have to start some ware.** O looked through the window to see them in side, I pushed to door slightly so I could hear, she began showing the people who were going to help them ans showing pictures, **did she just say over three hundred creatures of Grimm, crap. **I looked up top see Spencer walking towards me so I quickly hid in a near by closet, I saw him walk past a smug grin on his face **you wont be smiling much longer asshole.**

I stepped out the closet to be met with a punch to the head, I looked at my assailant as I fell to the ground it was the women in the red dress Cinder, Roman and Spencer was just walking up, **Iv got to warn ozpin, ** I though as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**5 hours later.**

I opened my eyes trying to move my arms, but couldn't, my eyes shot open as I looked at my surroundings I was in a white room with a tray of metal objects consisting of knives, cork screws, saws and various other pointy things, **oh shit,** just then my three captures walked in.

"seems you've got your self in ton quite a jam, Nate" Spencer spat.

"don't call me that, you don't have that right, only my farther called me that, and your not him, you never were, I never had a farther" I said in a low tone that engulfed the room.

"well like it or not I am your farther and we will find out what you know" he spat again.

"hay all I know is your going to attack beacon" I replied with confidence

"what else" Cinder shouted

"wow you guys need to word on the hole good cop bad cop thing" I chuckled

"you think your funny do you" Cinder walked up to me and put her hand on my arm beginning to heat it up, it was now I realised I was only wearing my underwear, **ugh crap.**

"you know, Cinder, I got to ask, how did you throw your aura at me, because if you use to much you'll just die" I asked still being cocky

"its a gift, my aura will, in time recover" she replied

"and what your using this gift to destroy beacon" I asked

"no Drake, we want vale" she said in a menacing tone.

"that's why you need all the help" I blurted out with out thinking.

She looked at me smiling before walked over to Roman then walking to the door with Spencer, "we have got some stuff to take care of Mister smith but don't worry, Roman here will keep you company" she then walked out with Spencer.

I looked at Roman and winced as he lifted up a pair of payers from the tray and walking towards me, "open wide" he said as he lent over me and began pulling out one of my back teeth.

I shouted in pain as my tooth came free, I looked at him as blood trickled out of my mouth, I looked up at him to see him walking over to the tray again and picking up a knife, he walked over to me and started to cut my chest, back and arms, not deep enough to cause serious damage but enough to cause excruciating pain, then he stopped and walked over to the tray again and picked up a cork screw, I stared at it as he pointed it at my eye, **oh fuck this.** I heated my arms and hands so the ropes holding me set alight, I pulled my arms free and punched Roman sending him to the ground I then picked up a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder causing him to scream, "I should kill you, you know that" I whispered in to his ear before walking out.

I looked through the corridor to see a table with my cloths and weapons on it, I ran over and got dressed and pulled my weapons on, my body screaming as the cuts rubbed against my cloths, I stumbled through the corridors towards the shuttle, I ran to the pilot's seat and started it up, I looked behind me to see Cinder, Spencer and Roman running towards me, I quickly shot off the ship and down towards the ground, I landed and fell out shuttle and on to my front, I crawled to my feet and stumbled to my car, I sat down and used all my available energy to drive as fast as I could away from this place, **I...have...to...warn...ozpin,** my mind began to shut down as I slowed and drove of in to a field, before going unconscious.

**Spencer POV**

* * *

"you idiot Roman" I shouted as we walked through the air field following the blood trail my son left behind.

"its not my fault, I didn't know he could burn through the ropes" Roman said his head hung low.

"quiet both of you" Cinder began "look" she pointed to the tire marks ware Drake must drove off.

I knelt down and looked at the tire marks, "he fixed my car" I grunted standing up.

"no matter, he wont get far anyway, he has lost to much blood, he will die before we get to him" Cinder began "come on, both of you, we must prepare" she then began to walk back to the shuttle, as Roman and myself followed. **That little shit stole my car.**

**3 days until the attack on beacon, Yang POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the time was 7:30 pm date Saturday, I groaned as I got up and showered then dressed, life seemed dull with out Drake, like it had no meaning, Ruby tries to make me laugh and succeeds some times, I walked to the exit and to the cliff outside of the cliff, I looked out at the city, **ware are you Drake, why cant you just come back.**

**Drake POV 3 days until attack on beacon.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a group of people standing over me, they all wore white lab coats and the women had there hair tied back, I just stared at them as I sat up, my body aching.

"ware am I" I asked

"the vale hospital" a man replied

"how did I get here" I asked, trying to be as normal as possible

"you were found by the side of the road, in a black car, a women by the name of Jones called an ambulance and we brought you here" he replied

"ware is my car" I asked quickly

"its fine its in the parking lot outside" he replied

"good coz I have to go" I said moving my body to the right and putting my legs down on the floor and off of the bad, I tried to stand up by I felt a hand on my chest.

"no your gunna stay here, you need to rest, you have been cut badly and we think you have been attacked" he said in a worried voice.

"you think I don't fucking know that, I was being tortured on a ship, by people that want to attack beacon academy in the next few day, now let me go I have to get back there" I demanded

the group of doctors and nurses looked at me there faces saying, this guy is crazy, I looked around and saw my cloths and equipment on a desk on the other side of the room, I pushed by the doctors and picked up my revolver pointing it at them, "I'm sorry but you are gunna let me leave" I demanded closing the door.

"kid we took out the ammo" the doctor replied.

I smile and turned the revolver into its sword form, the doctors face turned blank, "oh" he muttered, I grinned and put on my cloths, good thing the docs bandaged me up, I finished by putting on my gauntlet and putting my revolver in its holster. "I'm sorry about this but I need to leave" I said as I ran out the door taking my car key out my spare car keys from my coat pocket, I ran outside ignoring the guards and got in my car, started it up and drove off, I quickly realized I had no idea ware I was going so I used the satnav, "set route to Beacon academy" I said to the machine "calculating... calculating...course selected, estimated time of arrival three days two hours", I instantly put my foot down. **I'm gunna be cutting it close. Wait why don't I just call them,** I reached down to my trouser pocket, to realize I changed my cloths on the shuttle and my scroll was in my pocket, **shit, ok time to move**, I changed gear and raced down the highway.

**Ozpin POV**

* * *

"yes I understand thank you" I put down the phone and looked to Glenda.

"who was that" she asked

"that was the vale hospital, apparently a man with dark brown hair with grey eyes and an attitude problem, just escaped from there with torture wounds calming beacon was going to be attacked with in the next few days" I finished looking at Glenda

"you think its Drake" she asked

"I do, and from the fact he was tortured, id say he found his farther and got some info, I want you personally to head up the guard watch and get all the students ready, were gunna need them" I said picking up my walking stick and coffee mug then putting the coffee mug in the bin. "we need to prepare"

"yes sir" Glenda replied "I'll inform teams RWBY and Juniper first" she said as she walked out the room.

I walked to the large window again, **good work Drake, thanks to you we might stand a chance, I looked out to the distance, as I pondered the days to come.**

* * *

**hey guys, hears a hint, the next chapter is called. the battle for beacon.**


	15. Chapter 14 the battle for beacon

**Drake POV driving**

* * *

I tried to look at the road but my eyes were beginning to shut, I looked at the clock to see it was 2:00 am, **fuck I'm tired, but got to keep going gotta keep going...yeah ok maybe this wont work, **I pulled up to the side of the road my eyes closing **iv got to get going early tomorrow.**

**6:00 am**

I opened my eyes to see the time was 6:00 am, **fuck gotta go. **I started the car and pulled away putting my foot down.

**Yang POV**

* * *

"yeah miss Goodwitch said he left a hospital saying an attack was coming in a few day" Sun whispered to Blake but I could still hear it.

"and he's on his way here" Blake asked

**there talking about Drake, he was in hospital.**

"he was in hospital" I asked rather loudly

Sun and Blake looked at me surprised I had heard. "umm yeah he was in hospital, sorry we didn't tell you"

"is he ok" I asked

"yeah, they treated him then bandaged him up...they believed he was tortured" Blake muttered

"tortured!, is he ok" I asked

"yes yang he's fine and according to what Goodwitch said he is on his way" Blake replied

"yes" I replied happiness filling my voice

**day of the attack Yang POV**

I opened my eyes seeing Blake pulling my arm, "Yang, get up there hear, they're attacking"

"what" I shouted falling out of bed as I stood up and began putting my cloths on "how many"

"around fifty, there isn't enough to take us out, so I don't know why they would bother" Blake replied

"well" I put my gauntlets on cocking them "time to kick some ass, I wish Drake was here"

"I'm sure he is on his way" Blake replied

**outside Yang POV**

I stepped outside seeing teams Juniper and RWBY standing in front of the school with Ozpin and Goodwitch, I walked over with Blake looking at the incoming enemy, "so we can take them right" I asked.

"yes, why is there force so small" ozpin asked

"don't sound so disappointed" Sun commented

At that point a sudden roar and growl erupted from the cliff, I looked up to see a flock of Nevermore's flying over head, then a huge pack of beowolves then Ursa's and death stalkers followed by the huge snakes (sorry, I don't know there name), then a ship appeared over head under the Nevermore's, and standing on top was Roman, Cinder and Spencer.

"ok that wasn't a coincidence was it" Ruby muttered

"no it wasn't" ozpin muttered.

All the students of the school now stood outside in defence formation, then a grumbling noise could be heard from behind them, "what's that" Weiss asked.

Then a black car jumped over us and landed in front of us on the stone path leading towards cliff and the invading enemy's. "son of a"

**Drake POV**

* * *

I stared at the large group of incoming enemy's, **ok lets do this. **I ploughed into the white fang soldiers then the mercenary's finally the beowolves, I then turned around and came back pulling up next to Yang and the others, getting out and standing in front of the car.

"show off" Yang protested as she walked up to me, she stood in front of me, then punched me in the face "that's for leaving" she then warped her arms around he pulling me in to an intense kiss, "that's for coming back".

She let go and I looked to ozpin, "everyone seems to be in defence formation, how did you know" I asked

"the hospital called" ozpin stated

"ah ok, well we've got white fang, mercenary's and the creatures of Grimm oh and to top it off Roman Torchwick, cinder, she's the chick in the red dress and my demented farther" I looked at the group in front of me, to back to the pissed off enemy's who were still advancing.

"ok Ruby and Weiss, you to focus on the beowolves, Sun and Blake you guys focus on the death stalkers, Jaune and Pyrrha, you to take the Ursa's and Pyrrha look after him" Pyrrha smiled at me. "Nora and Ren you guys look in to the snakes and finally, ozpin and Glenda, you guys are gunna focus on the Nevermore's" ozpin looked at me before picking up his walking stick and pressed a button and it turned red like Weiss's sword. "ok lets do this people, all the other students will just attack anything that come with in there range"

"what about us Drake" Yang asked

"I'm gunna introduce you to my dad" I said looking at the ship

everyone moved out and began fighting, I walked over to Yang and smiled, "I know how were gunna get on that ship but I don't think your gunna like it"

"why" she asked, I looked past her at bumblebee, "were gunna jump it"

**10 minuets later**

I was sitting on the back of bumblebee as Yang began to dive forward to the ship and the ram we had constructed, **good thing the ship is staying in the same place. **"it is to late to change my mind" I asked but she couldn't hear me over the growl of the engine. I looked past her at the jump and tightened my arms around her waist. **Oh shit shit shit shit shit.** We jumped, it was like the hole world slowed down as I looked down at the fight below, then it sped up again as we landed on the top of the ship, I got off and looked around, we were on a huge viewing platform.

"ok lets find them" I stated.

"consider us found" Spencer said chuckling as they walked towards us, both myself and Yang got our weapons out and ready as did they.

"how can you be doing this" I asked "do you remember you parents Spencer, I know they died when you were young"

"shut up" he spat pointing both his pistols at me.

"how did they die hmm, it was beowolves right, and now your using them to attacking children only 6 years older then you were when you watched you parents killed in front of you" I stated "how do you even sleep at night"

Spencer's face had not changed and was now smirking "I don't drink coffee after 6"

"yeah that will do it" I stated as I changed my revolver to its sword form as Spencer jumped at me, I lifted up my sword and blocked his, the electricity coursing through the metal and in to my body.

I faulted and fell back staring at them as Cinder and Roman began to attack Yang but failing miserably, I looked at Spencer and tried to turn my sword back to its revolver form for a ranged attack but it only got half way before sparks emitted from and it burnt out, **crap the bloody electric shock must have shorted it out. **I turned to Spencer holding up my fists in a defensive patters, I'**m only gunna win this if I play my cards right. **I looked over to see Yang fighting Cinder as Roman walked away his side burnt, he walked over to bumblebee and threw it over the edge, I looked at Yang's face as it exploded as it hit the ground, I saw her hair turn to flames as I did the same.

I turned to Spencer who was glowing ice blue and the area around him turned icy, **well this will be interesting. **We both ran at each other, I felt my left fist smash in to his face as I set off my gauntlet sending him to the other side of the platform, I looked down to see a long gash in my stomach ware he managed to cut me with his sword, it wasn't bad but I would need to get it looked at afterwords, I walked over to him and put my hands on his wings setting them alight before picking him up and throwing him over the edge of the ship, **that's for mum,** I looked over at Yang and her attackers seeing that they were loosing, I picked up Spencer's sword seeing the electricity course through the blade, I then threw it at Cinder hitting her in the upper back, she was then hit with a barrage of attacks from Yang.

I looked over to see Roman walking over to the side of the platform and sat down his body badly burnt, I walked over my stomach hurting more now, I looked down at him and saw he was finished, I then picked up his cane and smiled. "mind if I borrow this" I asked. Roman simply shook his head as he closed his eyes, I looked back to Cinder who was trying to Burn Yang but missed and set it towards me, I ducked the fire ball and sent a shot from Roman's cane at her hitting her in the stomach, she flew back and Yang punched her in the face while she was on the ground caving in her skull, I looked at her smiling, "we did it" she stated. I looked over the side of the ship to see our friends had been pushed back to the school entrance by the creatures. "no yet" I said as we both jumped off and landed next to our friends as they were reading for another attack form the creatures.

"how it looking down here" I asked the group

"not good" Blake began "were loosing ground and we cant find Ruby or Weiss"

as she said it Weiss ran up holding Ruby in her arms, she ran up and lay her down behind us, Yang ran up and kneels down next to her seeing her hood was torn and destroyed and then the huge gashes in her back from a Beowolf attack. "she protected me but hot hit" Weiss aid a tear running down her cheek. **I guess she did care about her team mates. **

Sun came up to me his face full of worry "what are we going to do" he asked

"don't worry Sun iv got a plan" I replied "just go and keep Blake safe ok"

he smiled and walked over to Blake, the Pyrrha walked over. "ok what's the plan she asked"

"actually I don't have a plan, people just like it when I say I have one" I replied.

"then what do we do" she asked

"oh you know, make it up as I go along, hope something good happens, take the credit" I stated, now using Romans cane to prop myself up.

I looked back at Ruby and the crying Yang next to her, I then looked at the advancing enemy's, **iv always wanted to try this. **I put the cane behind he and shot sending me flying towards the creatures, I landed in the middle of them I looked around seeing them move past me, **ok come on Drake concentrate**. I could feel my aura bubbling to the surface and my body began to glow yellow but my hair didn't burn, **concentrate, ok now. **I threw my arm out sending wave after wave of burning aura out from my body, I could feel my body slowly getting weaker but ignored it, I saw the creatures burning around me and felt the pain start to over come my body, **must keep going. **I gave it one more burst of energy as the last few creatures died, I pulled my arms back and felt blood running down from my noise, then my legs gave out and I fell on my back, I looked up to see Yang running towards me, **at least the last thing I saw as an angle.** I slowly closed my eyes as I felt my mind go blank and my heart stop.

* * *

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know, after the next chapter it will be going back to the stories funny side, I have some really good ideas about moving it to a snowy setting in the winter break which will be cool, so yeah after the next chapter the comedy will be back and there will be less action, church out. **


	16. Chapter 15 on the mend party's

**Nurse POV 2 weeks after attack**

* * *

I was standing in the patients room, there were 8 people out side wanting to come in but I only let one in at a time, I watched as the girl rushed in and went over to the girls bed, the patient in question was Ruby rose, she had red and black hair, and by the looks of it a very caring sister, the Blonde was next to her in an instant and was holding her hand, as ruby woke.

"Y-Yang, what happened" Ruby asked

"you were hit by a Beowolf, it was pretty bad" the Yellow haired girl replied

"did we win, and ware it my hood" Ruby asked

"we did win, yes" a tear ran down Yang's face "but" she lifted up a shredding hood and cape. "it was destroyed by the wolf"

"awwwww, that was a one of a kind" ruby moaned before she noticed Yang was crying.

"what's up sis, I'm fine now really, well I'm ok" Ruby smiled at her trying to cheer her up.

"no its not that it's" she began.

I turned away as she spoke as I felt my scroll vibrate, I lifted it up to my ear. "he's awake, get here now" I heard throw the phone

"seriously, ok I'm on my way" I said as I put the phone away. And looked at the 2 girls.

"ok if you need anything just call a nurse, I have to go help another patient"

I ran out the room and down the hall to another room, not seeing I was followed by a blond boy and a Black haired girl. I walked in threw the door and saw the boy was sitting up and going threw a series of test's testing his eyes arms for functionality, I walked up and picked up the clip board, **how is her even alive.**

**Sun POV**

* * *

"ok I think this is his room" I whispered to Blake

"you sure" she asked

"yes I'm sure" I replied

"ok ill try and listen in" Blake said as she put her cat ears to the door.

"how are you feeling"

"like all my energy has been sucked out of me, I cant hardly manage speaking"

"do you remember what happened"

"kinda yeah I was trying to channel my aura out of myself to save my friends, but ill be honest I didn't plan on waking up"

"to be honest you shouldn't have, the amount of aura you dumped in that light show you pulled had a 9999% chance of killing you, and yet you are that 1%"

"yeah its him" Blake whispered to me

"ok lets get the others" I replied walking back to the others.

**Ruby POV**

* * *

"oh my god sis, and he is still unconscious" I asked

"yeah, we have no idea when he will wake up, the docs say he had 1% out of 10,000 to survive the initial drain in aura, now its just hope and crossed fingers that he will wake up" Yang replied

I put my hand on top of Yang and smiled, "I'm sure he will be ok, if he can survive being dating you then he can survive anything"

"thanks sis" Yang replied

**Pyrrha POV**

* * *

"he's ok" I asked

"from what I could tell, he only just woke up so I cant be sure" Blake replied

"we have to tell Yang" Jaune stated

"hold on there Jaune, if we tell Yang and then he doesn't make it, it would crush her, we should wait until we know he will be ok" Ren said out of know ware

"then lets see if he's ok" Nora said as she ran towards Drakes room.

"Nora stop" Sun tried to stop her but she kept running, so we all chased after her.

I managed to grab her inches away from the door, but she just started to slide her feet on the floor as I held her, I looked to Ren who stopped her. The doctors and Drake were talking much louder now and could be heard from out side the with normal hearing.

"how long till I can get out of here"

"not for another two weeks at the shortest, we still have no idea what using so much aura in one go has done to your body"

"two weeks, seriously, ugh ok well am I allowed visitors"

"once we have finished doing the tests, yes you can have visitors, actually there are already people here to see Ruby rose, I believe you know her, but we made a point of not letting them know which room you were in, in case they tried to talk to you before you were ready"

"yeah I know Ruby and is she ok, I remember she got hurt, it was her getting hurt that made me take the risk, I didn't want that to happen to my other friends then again you could say ruby was family"

"well you seem ok, only a few more tests and ill look in to you having visitors"

"wait, did you say people were already here to see ruby"

"yes"

"come on out Sun, I know your there"

I looked to Sun and grinned, Sun stood up and opened the door to relieve all of us standing behind the door apart from yang and Ruby. "never could do as you were told could you" Drake said smiling at us.

"I'm sorry, but we need to do more tests before we can allow visitors" the doctor said walking over to the door.

"one sec doc, hey guys, is Yang ok" Drake asked

"yes, she is with Ruby" I replied

"thanks" Drake replied as the doctor closed the door and walked back to Drake.

**Yang POV**

* * *

"sooooo, it's winter break soon, ozpin as given everyone a full three month period off school because of the attack, and the forecasts say it will be snowing the entire time" I said smiling as I say my sisters face light up.

"so we get to go back home" Ruby squealed with joy

"that's right" I replied

I looked over my shoulder to see everyone walk in with huge smiles as they walked over to speak with Ruby, then I was pulled away buy Sun and I suddenly found myself standing in front of a patients door, I looked at him and lifter an eye brow. He simply looked at me and then the door behind me, **oh my god is this his room. **I stared at him before turning and reaching for the door handle, I opened it and stepped in seeing Drake on a bed and a doctor talking to him the doctor in question had his back to me.

"one last thing before we bring your friends in, do you have any family we should notify, grand father's, uncles stuff like that" the doctor asked

"no but" I saw Drake look at me and saw his grey eyes sparkly "there are two people I class as family one of them is Ruby rose she is as close to a little sister as humanly possible, and my beautiful, stunning drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend Yang who is actually standing right behind you" I blushed at as Drake spoke then looked at the doctor who now stared at me.

"well I think visitors are now allowed, I need to go make a phone call so ill give you to some time" the doctor said before walking out.

I stared at Drake with a smile on my face, I walked up to him and held his hand in mine, "I thought I lost you, when I got to you you weren't breathing and your heart stopped" I felt a tear run down my cheek. "well I'm fine now" Drake said smiling as he slowly lifted his hand and wiped away my tear, I lent down and kissed him before lying next to him on my side, "how do you feel" I asked

"drained of all energy" he replied squeezing my hand

"why did you do it, you could have died" I asked.

"I had to protect you and Ruby, and you know everyone else" Drake said smiling

"sooooo, it's winter break soon, ozpin as given everyone a full three month period off school because of the attack, and the forecasts say it will be snowing the entire time" I said, smiling at Drakes last comment.

"great, I hate it when it snows in vale, the beautiful virgin snow is instantly destroyed by all the people" Drake moaned

"well you could come stay with us, my dad called and invited us all to stay with them, they live in the country side, so the snow stays really nice" I reassured him.

"umm yeah sure, sounds like fun" Drake said nervously, **strange iv never heard him sound nervous before.** "why do you sound nervous"

"I-I don't" he replied

"your not fooling anyone Drake" I replied

"ugh, its just I'm worried you dad wont like me" he stated

"I'm sure he will, besides I'll love you ether way" I assured him

"I love you to" he said kissing the end of my noise.

"we allowed in or are you two gunna get more intimate" Sun said with a smirk as everyone walked, Yang jumped off the bed blushed as she smiled at me.

Everyone circled me and started asking questions and Sun seemed especial concerned.

**2 weeks later Ruby POV**

* * *

I stepped out of my room in a pare of dark blue jeans and a red top with my emblem on it in black. I saw Yang sitting waiting for me, I smiled and walked over to her and in a flash I was being crushed in a bear hug, "let...go...can't...breath" I choked, she let go and looked at the other door, then back to me.

"how are you feeling" Yang asked

"fine, I'm all fixed" I replied smiling.

Then the other door opened to revile Drake wearing his dark blue jeans and red converse and a white top with the sleeves rolled up, he had his ling brown trench coat in one hand and a walking stick in the other, from what I could tell, he was relying on it a lot for support, but that didn't stop Yang from giving him the same treatment she did me, except he gave back the hug with equal strength smiling at her, then they started kissing and I turned away, **gross. **Then I felt two sets of arms around me and looked to see Drake and Yang warped around me, I then hugged back and looked up at them.

"you guys ready to get out of here" Yang asked

"YES" we replied in unison

we walked out and got a taxi to Drakes garage, once we got there Drake stepped out and opened the door, and flipped on the lights to see the surprise in front of him and myself.

**Drake POV**

* * *

"surprise" everyone shouted. Both Teams RWBY and Juniper, professor ozpin and Glenda Goodwitch, stood in my garage with cake and music playing.

I walked in with Ruby and stared at them seeing all there faces out of the hospital was amazing. We walked in and greeted everyone then started the party.

**2 hours later.**

I was sitting doing a tequila shot challenge with Ren, when I was tapped on the shoulder by a firm and familiar hand, I turned to see an energetic Yang,** she is so in her element. **She then dragged me from my chair and to the dance floor, where I saw Ozpin dancing with Glenda both of them drunk, then I started to dance, badly I might add but at that time it didn't matter, the song was phoenix so I guess it fitted our personality's.

After we finished dancing Yang and myself had a tequila challenge and tied since we both passed out at the same time, I woke to see everyone still asleep, my head killed as I stumbled to the back of the garage, I walked threw the door's to find what I was looking for, I saw my Dodge charger and a destroyed bumblebee, I then walked upstarts to ware all of out stuff was and looked threw Ruby's case and took out her shredded hood and cape, I then put it in the car and smiled before walking back to to the main room. To see people were staring to wake.

I walked over to Yang and helped her stand before she began to speak, "we're leaving for my parents today so you should get ready" she stated

"actually ill be about two weeks late, there is some stuff I have to take care of" I replied

"awwwww, why" she said wrapping her arms around me moaning

"its a surprise, ok" I said hugging back

"ok fine" she said as people started to go back to there homes. The plan was everyone go home get there stuff then get Taxies to Yang and Ruby's family house in the country side.

**4 hours later **

I walked down the stares of my garage and in to the back room and smiled, as I stared work. **Iv only got two weeks to finishes, but will be worth it.**

* * *

**Hey guys next chapter is the beginning of the extended winter break so dont forget your winter coats. Church out.**


	17. Chapter 16 xmas break part 1

**Drake POV two weeks later**

* * *

I drove up the snow covered road, the trailer behind my car skidding occasionally, **dammit I hate driving in the snow.** I finally saw the huge house I would be staying in and found a place to hide the trailer so Yang couldn't find it, I then drove up and parked in front of the house then walked with the aid of the walking stick to the front door, Knock Knock Knock, the door opened and a tall man with blond hair that was going grey and purple eye's stood to greet me.

"yes" he asked

"hi I'm Drake I'm Yan-" I was cut off as a blur of yellow warped itself around me.

"oh I see" Yang's dad said as he stepped out the way to let Yang drag me in.

I walked in with the walking stick (from now on in this chapter if Drake Is walking its with the walking stick unless I say he isn't) to see the members of teams RWBY and Juniper sitting in front of a fire drinking hot chocolate laughing and smiling as they chatted, they all looked at me and smiled.

"hey drake" Ruby squealed in her cute way as she ran up and hugged me.

"hey Ruby, how are you feeling" I asked

"much better, how about you, I see your still using the walking stick" she asked

"yeah, I guess my legs need more time to recover" I said smiling at her. The Yang's farther and mother walked in, as Yang attacked herself to my side.

Yang's mother surprisingly had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes much like Pyrrha, but her face was much the same as Yang's, it seems like Yang's her her mother's looks and her dad's hair.

"oh you must be Drake, we have heard so much about you" Yang's mother stated as she walked up and gave me a small hug.

"I hope it wasn't anything to bad" I said smirking to Yang

"no nothing but praise from my daughter" she smiled as she spoke.

"you best looked after her Drake" her farther said, he had a very low voice even for a guy.

"I'll try my best sir" I replied

"good, now then as promised sally and I are going to England (don't know the name's of the other 3 kingdoms so ill just say England since I live there) for three months to let you have a good winter break, from what we have heard on the news you guys deserve it" Yang's farther said as they walked out the door suitcases in hand.

I looked over to the couch and smiled as I walked over to it and lay down as Yang cuddled up next to me, I looked over to see Blake curled up next to the fire and smirked. "so have I missed anything" I asked

"no not really, apart from Jaune getting lost trying to get here" Pyrrha said

"I though everyone came by taxi" I asked

"yeah, I might have not had enough to pay the driver so he left me by the side of the road three miles away" Jaune grumbled

"that sucks" I said trying to conceal my grin but failed.

I looked at the calender to see the date was the 23rd of December, **almost xmas,** I put my arms around Yang's waist and fell asleep as she rested her head in the crook of my neck...I opened my eyes to see Yang's golden locks covering my face I put my hand up and moved them but ended up putting my hand on Yang's face and heard her squeal and jump off the couch, I sat up and looked at my hand to see white shaving cream, I looked at Yang to see her face was covered in it, I burst out laughing as Jaune and Ruby walked in and laughed with me, I looked down to Yang who now had red eyes and was staring at her sister and Jaune.

"you guys might want to run" I said as I lay back down on he couch.

Jaune and Ruby looked at Yang and froze, then sprinted out the door followed by a furious Yang. I got up and walked over to the kitchen and started to cook some bacon and eggs, I lent down to look for a spatula **ware the hell is it**, I found one and lifted my head, and hit it on the table top. "agh you son of a bitch" I grumbled as I continued to cook, I looked up to see the door swing open and Yang walk in with Jaune and Ruby on each shoulder.

"they didn't get fare did they" I asked

"nope" Yang replied making her voice sound like Ruby's

"sssiiiiisss" Ruby yelled

yang smiled at me and gestured to the shaving cream, I walked over to it and put two huge blobs of it in each hand then started to walk towards Yang, Ruby and Jaune looked at me and began to squirm under Yang's brute strength, they didn't move, I put my hands on there faces as they yelled, Yang then dropped them and they ran to hide behind everyone else who was now walking towards us, Yang stepped in front of me and smiled when Pyrrha saw Jaune.

"they started it" she said smiling.

I put loads of shaving cream on my hands. "and ill finish it" I said as I put my arms around Yang and my hands on her face. She turned around and tackled me before kissing me, but it wasn't out of passion, the cream on her face splatted against my face and now we were both covered in it, then I heard the bacon sizzling and jumped up and took the food off and put it on to plates.

"who wants breakfast" I said wiping my face and smirking at Yang.

After we had eaten and gotten changed in to winter cloths well everyone apart me me and Yang had gotten changed, we all stepped out in to the snow covered countryside, I looked over to see Pyrrha pick up some snow and throw it at Jaune, but with great surprise to everyone he caught it and threw it back hitting her in the chest, this obviously meant snow ball fight as everyone ran to pick up snow and throw it at there desired target, after 5 minuets Yang and myself went in search of Ruby to get her with snow balls, when we found her she was making a huge snow man, and the bottom piece was as big as the span of a man's arms, Yang ran up and picked up the bottom ball like it was nothing with great displeasure from ruby who started to throw snowballs at her sister.

We ran back to main battle ground to see Jaune and Pyrrha against everyone else and were winning, so we decided to tip the odds, we ran up behind Jaune and Pyrrha and rolled the ball at them, Jaune turned just in time to see the huge ball of snow hit him, he was instantly squished in tot he ground, but the ball kept going and ended up squishing, Blake and sun to, which made the hole this extra funny, the hole group turned to look at us with mischievous grins on there faces.

"son of a" I began but was cut off as a barrage of snow ball cascaded in to Yang and myself sending us to the ground.

I looked up to see them pick up Yang and throw her toward the huge ball of snow, they then ran her over with it, then there came for me, I looked up and dropped my walking stick as I charged them sending them to the ground in a hysterical bindle of arms and legs, all of us were lying on the ground apart from Ruby, we all looked up to see A huge ball of snow twice the size of the one before being pushed by ruby towards us, then gravity took it and it began to pick up speed, with in seconds it had hit us all and squashed us to the snowy ground again much to Blake's dismay since she hated the cold.

We all got up and walked back inside, I picked up my walking stick and followed them, as I walked in I saw Blake sit in front of the fire again. I walked over and stood with me feet right next to her, in seconds she was wrapped around my legs and began to purr like any normal cat, she then looked up to see me and jumped off, as the room burst in to laughter. Blake just grumbled and laid back down curling up in to a ball, I looked over to see Jaune and Pyrrha holding hands as they hurried to there room, I walked over to my couch and sat down as Yang sat next to me putting her head in my lap, Ruby sat on the other side of me putting her head on my shoulder.

"so what's for dinner" Nora asked as she stood up and walked to the fridge. "how about this turkey"

"no Nora, the turkey if for xmas day, we can have pizza tonight" I said smiling to everyone as they nodded at the idea of pizza.

**2 hours later**

we sat around the huge table with five pizzas all with different toppings, for the first six minuets the room was quiet as we all stuffed out faces with the magnificence that was pizza, after that we began to talk mainly about what presents we wanted or tell jokes.

After everything was cleared up it was just me and Yang left in the dining room/kitchen, everyone else had gone to bed, I finished cleaning up and smiled to Yang. "I'm gunna go get the presents I got for you guys" I said as I stepped outside, I walked back in with a medium sized black and red box and a small yellow box, Yang face looked a bit sad when she saw how small her present was but quickly cheered up again as we went to bed, **tomorrow will be awesome.**


	18. Chapter 17 xmas break part 2

**Ruby POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes and immediately jumped up, **its Christmas its Christmas.** I ran out my room and in to Yang and drake's then began my normal routine of jumping up and down and shouting its Christmas until they woke up, I looked down to see them both staring at me like a pare of Gollom's, they slowly got out of bed and dressed then walked to the living room to see every one was sitting around the tree drooling at the presents, I ran over and sat down with Yang and drake.

"who wants to go first" Ruby asked trying to contain her excitement but failing.

"how about youngest first" Drake said smiling in my direction, he walked over to a black and red box before handing it to me smiling.

I looked at the name tag to see it was from Drake before I began to attack the wrapping paper, finally, I got threw the paper and lifted off the top of the box, I stared at its contents my heart throbbing, I lifted up the fully repaired red hood and cape, I couldn't even see ware it had been ripped, I put it on over my casual cloths and tackled Drake pulling him in to the strongest hug I could muster. "thank you thank you thank you" I shouted as everyone smiled at me, I saw Yang tap Drake on the shoulder and smile at him as she looked at me.

"you like it then" Drake asked as I let go

"yyyyeeeeesssss, I though I would never see it again"

"believe me you almost didn't" Drake smiled as he laid back on the couch.

"ok Drake you next" I said as I pointed to the biggest box in the room "everyone chipped in to get it"

Drake walked over to it and tore the paper off before seeing the metal doors in front of him, he opened it and began to drool when he saw what was inside, it was a weapons bench with all the parts he needed to make what every weapon he wants, Drake picked up some of the parts before looking to us his face full of joy.

"you like it" Yang asked

"umm let me think-yes" he said "I can make new weapons and everything"

"yeah, since you lost your revolvsword, we though you might want to make something new" the group said.

Drake walked off and everyone in the room looked at each other wandering where he went, when he returned he had his black and red gauntlet which was the same as Yang's, he walked over to Yang and gave it to her smiling, Yang quickly changed her left gauntlet from her yellow to Drakes Black, putting the yellow in her suitcase.

**Yang POV**

* * *

**Awesome, now I'll always have him with me. **I smiled at Drake as I examined the gauntlet, then I saw Ruby holding the Yellow box Drake got me, I put my hand out to take it and open it, inside was a note, it read: **your present was to big to get inside so I have it out side the front door, come take a look.**

I looked up to see Drake was gone, I showed everyone the note before standing and walking to the front door closely followed by everyone else, I looked out to see Drake leaning against a big box trailer with a grin on his face, he unlocked the door before opening it and walked in, a few moments later he walked out with a yellow and black bike. **Oh my god he fixed it, wait why am I thinking this. **"oh my god you fixed it" I shouted running at him hugging him as tightly as I could.

"well it was kinda my fault it was destroyed in the first place. So I felt a various Degree of responsibility" he replied

I stepped back staring at the bike that lay before me, it looked exactly the same down the last detail, he must have rebuilt the original, I turned to look at him, Drake put his hand in his long brown trench coat pocket before throwing me a set of keys. "she's all yours" he said still grinning from ear to ear. **He has changed a lot from what Sun told us he used to be like, I like to think I had something to do with that.**

"to bad I cant ride it, I guess this is the first time I don't want there to be snow" I grumbled

"not to worry, you can ride it back to beacon when we go back, now lets get bumblebee in the garage where its warm and then open the rest of the presents" Drake smiled as he helped me roll the bike to the garage then walk back to the living room.

Once we were back, everyone else gave there presents, Jaune got Pyrrha an emerald necklace and Pyrrha got Jaune some armour for his legs and forearms, **I guess that is how she shows affection. **Blake got Sun some fighting forearm gloves like the ones he already had except they were better quality, black, lighter and had his name along the side. Sun got Blake a new book and a teddy which Blake seemed to like a lot, it was then I saw it was infused with catnip, Ruby was bombarded with cookies and Weiss got princess stuff like make up and dresses and shoes, Ren and Nora just got food, well Nora got pancakes and Ren got alcohol, **I was surprised by that, Ren didn't seem like that kinda guy but then again, I guess we all need to let lose now and then.**

After the presents were given we all started to use them, Drake walking over to his weapons bench Ruby went with him to see what he would make, Blake and Sun did some sparring to test out the new gloves, Pyrrha was showing Jaune his new armour and helping him put it on and lastly Ren and Nora were chatting, I walked over to the door and entered the garage, sitting on bumblebee and starting her for a few moments to hear her roar, **best Christmas ever.** I laid down on the bike my back against the fuel tank as I fell asleep.

**Drake POV.**

* * *

"what are you gunna design" Ruby ask as I lent over some drawing.

"well after looking at my new combat clothing, I think I'm gunna go with these" I hand her some drawing, of my desired weapons.

1: two revolvers, 6inch silver plated, fire dust infused so they shoot fire bullets, dark hard wood polished, night sighs with trigger job giving the guns a more sensitive tripper pull.

2: two katana swords (like the one Adam uses) with an old fashioned lever action on the handle and a trigger higher up, the barrel points out the back of the handle making new moves possible. (you will see what I mean when they return to beacon).

3: lastly, a hidden blade under the for arm, a red blade much like the katana, strong and good for surprise attack especially if cornered and have to drop our weapons, (if you want to see a hidden blade just look at assassins creed, and imagine the blade is red).

"wow, I like the katana gun idea, with the lever action and revolvers, you'll be a lot like a cowboy in the modern world" Ruby said as she gave me a hug and returned the designs.

"well they worked back then just fine, why not now" I said as I picked up some parts. "thanks for the weapon bench"

"no problem, it was Yang's idea, she new you like weapons" Ruby smiled gently letting her cute eyes blossom. **Wow she really does like weapons.**

I smile and turn back to the bench to begin work.

**Ruby POV**

* * *

I smiled as Drake turned back to his bench and picked up two revolver frame's, I turned and walked to sit in front of the fire, starring at the flames as they rose and fell, **they remind me of Yang.** I lifted my hand to my cape and hood feeling the familiar soft silky fabric. **Drake must be the first boyfriend Yang has had that actually talked to me more they saying hi before going up to Yang's room, he is special I guess.** I got up and walked to the kitchen and looked at the turkey and smiled. Ping ding. The oven beeped, "its done" I said as Nora walked in.

"what is" she asked

"the turkey" I replied as Nora ran to the oven and opened to lifting the hot food on to the kitchen counter.

"foods ready everyone" Nora shouted as everyone converged on the succulent meat they lay before them. Everyone except for Yang, ware was she, it wasn't like her to miss out on food especially meat.

I saw Drake and saw his expression. "I think she went to the garage" I said in Drake direction.

He nodded before walking towards the garage door.

**Yang POV**

* * *

"everyone is entitled to there own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forum of measure, and yet all of it...irreplaceable" the women whispered in my ear as I stand in a black dress looking down at the tome stone it read: hear lies a loving husband, farther and brother, he will for every be missed, Drake John smith.

I opened my eyes and fell off the side of the bike releasing a loud thud as I hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my wait as they lifted me up on to my feet. I turned to see a pair of grey eyes starring at me with concern.

"you ok" Drake asked

"y-yeah, just had a bad dream" I responded trying to shake the dream from my mind.

"good, you took quite a tumble" he stressed as he stroked my head ware I had hit it.

"I'm fine really" I said as I put my hand in his and walked towards the kitchen.

"the food's done, by the way" Drake whispered in my ear.

And with that I ran to the table and grabbed a plate to see everyone else waiting with plates full of food, **foood foood.** I sat down and started to eat as did everyone else, smiles spread across the table as we stuffed our faces as we discussed our presents, I spoke mainly to Ruby who was very interested in Drakes new weapon designs. After all the food was eaten I dragged Drake to our room for an extra Christmas present, a smirk across my face we walked in and dimmed the lights and closed the curtains. ** Best xmas ever.**

* * *

**ok guys next chapter is a rode trip back to beacon, and a party at beacon since the school as been repaired, keep in mind the next chapter will be taking place at the end of January because i have some good ideas for ware i want to take the story especially Drake is kind a hero now at least in they eyes of the public who know about the battle, so most of vale, but hears a hint, Cardin isn't to please with all the attention Drake will be getting. **


	19. Chapter 18 road trip and surprises

**Pyrrha POV**

* * *

"you sure there isn't any room" I asked as we all loaded up our cars.

"yes, bumblebee only holds two, and drakes car only holds five, unless you want to go in the trunk or ride on the roof" Yang replied after putting a suitcase in the trunk of Drake car.

"speaking of Drake ware is he" Ruby asked "were leaving soon"

"I think he went behind the house" Ren stated as Ruby started to walk in that direction.

**Drake POV.**

* * *

I lifted my revolvers so I was looking in between them both I then switched to my swords and cocked the leaver on the handle and swung using the extra force of the shot I fired to cut straight threw the training dummy that stood in front of me. "nice" I muttered to myself as I put my swords back in there sheaths.

"wow, nice craftsmanship" I heard Ruby's voice behind me.

I turned to look at her smiling "thanks"

"no problem, were almost ready to go" Ruby stated as she turned around.

"ok ill be right there" I said as I slowly started to walk back to the cars.

**Beacon isn't gunna be the same.**

I walked over to the cars and saw Pyrrha and yang talking, as they packed the cars.

"well why do Jaune and myself have to go in taxies" Pyrrha complained.

"we are going in taxies to Pyrrha" Ren interjected

"at least your not driving" I began "I'm driving the hole way back, and so is yang on bumblebee"

"fine" Pyrrha turned on her heals and walked over to the taxi that was waiting for her and her team members.

"we all packed up" I asked as Yang closed the trunk

"yep all done" she replied as the house door opened and Yang and Ruby's parents came out.

They walked up to there daughters and brought them in to huge bear hugs Ruby almost being crushed, they then walked over to me, Yang's farther shook my hand and her mother gave me a hug before Blake, Sun, Weiss, Ruby and I climbed into my car and drove off followed by Yang riding her new bumblebee.

It was a long drive back to beacon and most of it was taken up by Ruby's constant *are we there yet* but she along with the others quickly fell asleep, it had gotten dark quickly even thou is was only 4:45 pm, I saw Yang pull over to the side of the road so I followed and stopped behind her. **What's wrong**. I pulled up and gently got out then looked back in to the car, Ruby was curled up into a ball asleep in her seat, Blake was in Sun's arms both of them asleep and Weiss had her face against the glass of her window snoring slightly, I gently closed the door before walking over to Yang who had gotten off bumblebee and was leaning against it.

"everything ok" I asked as I walked up

"yeah just, riding a bike which for a girl is like riding a massive vibrator, for so long makes you kinda tired, so can I drive back in your car and you take bumblebee" Yang asked as she rested an arm on my shoulder.

"yeah sure" I replied as I kissed her and sat on the bike. "there all asleep so try not to wake them"

"ok" she replied as she got in to the drivers seat and started it before pulling away.

I started bumblebee and put on the pare of red aviators I took from junior that I had in my coat jacket, I pulled off following Yang, **I really did give this thing an upgrade.** I drove next to Yang along the winding roads, the wind rushing threw my dark brown hair my long brown trench coat flailing in the wind, I had to admit it did feel good, after another hour I saw the winding road up to beacon and pulled up next to Yang as she parked in the small parking lot behind the school, I got off bumblebee and swapped keys with Yang before waking everyone but Ruby, we decided to put our cloths in our rooms the next day and just sleep, car journeys always make you tired for some reason, I carried Ruby bridal style up to her teams room, Yang unlocked the room and I lifted her up to her bed before looking back to the team that stood before me.

"so you guys just gunna sleep" Sun asked

"I'm planning on it" I replied. "I'll just make sure my team is back before sleeping"

I walked out and in to my teams room, Jaune and Pyrrha were asleep in there bed and Red and Nora were asleep in there beds, I guess they got back before us, I turned and walked back to Team RWBY's room, and smiled at Yang.

"they're all asleep, and in bed" I said as I undressed and got in to Yang's bed, as everyone else got in to there own beds, Yang quickly joined me, I lifted my arms and warped them around her and fell asleep in minuets.

**Ruby POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes and stretched in my bed,** wait bed, when did I get in to bed, **I looked at the room and realized I was in our school dorm, I looked down to see Weiss still asleep and Blake also asleep in her bed, I looked over to Yang's bed to see a pare of arms warped around her. **Drake, **I jumped down to get dressed but my cloths weren't there, so I walked up to Yang and Drake and woke them up. Yang grunted as I tapped her cheek and she opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"sis ware are my cloths" I asked the still half asleep blond

"ummm" Yang replied jabbing Drake in the rib cage.

Drake jumped awake and stared at me and Yang before relaxing and laying back down.

"what" he asked grumpy we woke him up.

"ware are Ruby's cloths" Yang asked him.

"there in the trunk of my car along with everyone else's cloths" Drake replied knowing what was about to come.

"can you be a dear and go get them for my cute little sister" Yang asked using her ultimate puppy eyes.

Drake broke."fine"

he got out of bed and put on the cloths he wore the day before, and walked out the door, "ill be back" he said as he closed the door behind him.

I turned back to Yang to see her mouth open and a gurgling sound emanating from her throat as she snored.

**Drake POV**

* * *

I walked down the steps to the small car park, I opened the trunk of my car and began picking up the many suit cases and dropping them outside the corresponding rooms, after dropping the last of the suitcases I went back to my car to lock it, I walked up and pressed the button on the key and heard a reassuring click from my car, I turned and was surprised to see Velvet standing there.

"oh hey Velvet, long time no see, I presume Cardin has been staying away from you" I said

"h-hello Drake, yes it has been a long time, and C-Cardin has been staying away, umm Professor ozpin wants to see you and the rest of teams RWBY and Juniper, in the main hall at 5:00 pm tonight" Velvet replied but before I could inquire why she had already vanished.

**That was...strange.**

I walked back up to Team RWBYS room to hear Yang talking to Ruby. "yeah Drake carried you from the car to your bed, you were sleeping like a log".

I walked in and received a smile from Ruby, they had already gotten changed, I picked up some clean cloths and changed before walking in to my teams room with Team RWBY, they were changed and talking as we entered.

"ok well prof Ozpin wants to talk to all of us at 5:00pm tonight in the main hall" I said as Yang and I sat on my couch.

"why" Pyrrha asked sitting with Jaune holding his hand

"I don't know, Velvet left before I could ask" I replied

"velvet, you mean the rabbit faunus" Blake asked

"yeah, she came up to me when I was locking the car" I replied

"I guess we'll find out at 5" Ren stated and Nora's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I want breakfast" Nora said heading for the door.

We all stood up and followed her to the cafeteria and got some food before sitting down, the large room was full of people but not as many as normal, I lent forward and began to eat but then I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned to see who it was, it was Cardin. He looked a little different I think he had a broken noise at one point and it had healed wrong, he looked down at me with a mixture of emotions, but mainly anger.

"hey Cardin long time no see" I said relaxing and going back to eating my food.

"you let him die" he grunted and suddenly the hole room was looking our way.

"excuse me, I let who die" I asked

"sky lark" he said in a low shout

"and how did I let him die" I said keeping myself relaxed.

It was a mistake, I suddenly felt two sets of arms around my back and arms and I was pulled out of my seat and in front of Cardin, then before I could react I had already been hit in the chest and stomach. "he is dead because you and your bitch were to busy fighting on that ship to care what was happening below, if you were on the ground helping us then he would still be alive" he shouted his voice full of venom.

I was about to fight back when I saw Cardin fall over flat on his back, then I saw a pare of rabbit ears and a cute girl standing ware he had, her foot placed securely on his chest keeping him down, velvet, she stood smiling and the room let out a small cheer, I felt the grip on my arms and back loosen then the two behind me ran to velvet, seeing there leader on the ground, I simply grabbed there shirts and they stopped, I turned them around and let go, both of them full of fear, I lifted both my arms up and moved my hands back the two hidden blades shot out and were now millimeters away from there throats.

"I did, all I could, I'm sorry you lost one of your team mates, but DONT, BLAME, ME!" I said using a very low and menacing voice for the last bit.

The two nodded and picked up Cardin before leaving the room, I turned to look and thank velvet but she had already gone, **why is she doing that.** I walked back to my table and received smiles from my friends, and a few head nods.

**5:00pm**

"come on guys we're gunna be late" I said knocking on team RWBY's room.

The door suddenly opened and the hole teams walked out ready. "ready" they said as Weiss closed the door, Yang walked over and held my hand as we walked to the main hall, the corridors were empty which was strange, we arrived and opened the huge doors to be greeted with completed darkness, but before I could speak or reach for the light switch the room lit up and what I saw could not have been more of a surprise, I felt Yang's hand squeeze mine and I felt her fill with excitement, the hall had been transformed in to a night club type scene, there were colored lights on a dance floor and a set of instruments on a stage, there was a bar to one side and a load of chairs to fill the rest of the space, then I saw the huge group of people standing in front of us, it was the hole school along with the teachers who were at the front, professor ozpin walked up to us and shook my hand.

"thanks you. All of you, you headed the defence of this academy, and Drake, you committed an act that should have killed you with out a seconds though, knowing you would most likely not survive, we thank you, but I will say this is the first and last time I am throwing a party in the schools main hall, this will not become a regular thing"

I looked out at the group and smiled as the lights dimmed and the band walked on stage. I froze, the band wore black suits and red ties, all but one of them wearing red aviators, the one with out red aviators was now sitting at the drum kit. Both Yang and myself ran up to him and he instantly fell backward in his seat.

"junior" we both said mainly curious but with some anger.

"wait wait wait, I'm not hear to cause trouble, after Roman died I sold the club and started this band, please don't throw me out the window" he pleaded as he got up lifting his hands up, and the hole room looked our way.

I looked to ozpin and smirked "he telling the truth" I asked

"yes" ozpin replied

"ok, I hope your bands good" we both said, then the bar tender from the night club walked on stage with a microphone.

"hey hot stuff, don't worry we're pretty good" she said and looked at Yang and saw she instantly grabbed my hand.

"its ok Yang, its an inside joke" I said as Yang relaxed.

"it better be" she said as we walked over to the bar, I chuckled as did the singer, **protective much Yang. **

I sat at the bar and ordered some drinks as the band started to play, they started with red like roses part 2, and I have to admit they are pretty good, I suddenly realised my friends were now surrounding me including Velvet, I smiled before ordering more drinks and began to chat and joke with them.

**3 hours later.**

We were sitting drinking and chatting as the band started there next song, it was I burn the remix version and I saw Yang light up at its sound, before I knew what was happening I was being dragged towards the dance floor. **Shit. I'm not getting out of this one. **Yang stopped dragging me and started dancing in front of me, I paused for a moment before dancing myself, **ugh, I hate dancing.** I looked over and saw Yang with a huge smile on her face as we danced, ** but it makes Yang happy, I guess she is worth it.** I continued to dance to the music smiling and laughing then I realized all my other friends even Weiss were dancing with us smiling and laughing. Sun did his signature move of spinning on his tail much to Blake's amazement. **Things could be worse. **I though as I held Yang as we danced together.

**3****rd**** person.**

* * *

"what about the one dancing with the blond" the women with white hair asked

"hmmm, like 9 out of 10" the brown haired women replied.

"I'm pretty sure they're together" a guy with a light brown shirt said from behind them "so I wouldn't get your hopes up"

suddenly two voices could be herd from behind them.

"you never want to dance" a women's voice rang out.

"because I hate dancing" a male voice replied.

"well you are shit at it" the women's voice replied

"bitch" the man replied

"asshole" the women said as the others smiled and continued trying to find a guy for Connie.

* * *

**Hey guys, yep some freelancers are new to beacon, any ways I hope you guys are enjoying and I wanted to say I'm doing an AU story in the RWBY universe so keep a look out for that in the next few days just look at my profile, also shout out to ****Shadic1978 for making an awesome story called The Flying Apocalypses, which features Drake as a side character so go take a look at him awesome story making skills, ok that's it from me, church out **


End file.
